The New Flame
by DevilHunter04
Summary: What if Shana and Yuji would have a son and he'll be having a journey through Misaki City. He'll explore the secret of his parent's past. He'll be meeting new friends and Shana and Yuji's old friends and an ordinary school girl will change his life. (End of summary... And now... Fuzetsu!)
1. First Meet

**A/N** : _I do not own Shakugan no Shana but i wanted it to continue like this hehehe..Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this story._

 _Chapter_ _1_

A bright and wonderful day in Misaki City. People were living in peace and joy,but they didn't realize that they're in grave danger. No one knows what does the real world look like.

"This city is full of people." the mystery person with a black and white striped jacket and with his hood on said while his watching throughout the clocktower.

"You're right,it would be dangerous if enemies come in here." a voice said from nowhere.

"Yeah it's time for us to take action." the mystery person with jacket said.

* **EARLY** **MORNING** *

"Yui,breakfast is ready." a woman said.

"Coming." her daughter said.

"Hurry up,you don't want to be late in your first day of class." her mom said.

"Alright,I'm coming." her daughter said.

She finished her breakfast and started preparing her things.

"Bye mom,I'll be leaving now." she said and waved her hand.

"Have a safe trip." her mother said.

My name is Yui Mikoto.I have a long black hair,light bluish eyes and pale skin.I'm a 2nd year high school student from Misaki Municipal High School. This will be my first day of class and today will be the change of my life.

 _YUI's_ _POV_

While I was heading for my classroom.

"Yuuuiiii." the girl with a blue hair,green eyes and pale skin shouted while going towards her.

"M-Minami.? Wow it's so good to see you." I said with a hug.

This is Minami Agami. She is in a same batch as mine. We've been friends since kindergarten.

"It's been a long time now." Minami said.

"Yeah..We haven't seen each for months." I said.

"So how are you doing?" Minami asked.

"Well same as always,helping mom at the house." I said.

"You're still the same helpful Yui." Minami said "Anyway,so which class are you heading?" Minami asked.

I pointed it out to her and she was surprised.

"Wow..! Where on the same class.! Minami said happily.

"Really?!" I asked surprisedly. "We'll I'm very excited for it." I said with a smile.

"So see you in class,classmate." Minami said.

"Wait,let's go together." I said.

"Sorry, but I need to pass something to the faculty room." Minami said.

I nodded and entered to the classroom. The class started after a minute.

"Alright class,my name is Kotaro Sendo.I'm your class adviser." the teacher said. "So please introduced yourselves." the teacher said.

The teacher pointed out Yui."Miss,please introduce yourself." the teacher said.

Yui stood up."Hi,my name is Yui Mikoto." I said

"Okay miss Mikoto,take your seat." the teacher said.

I take my seat and glanced at Minami and she gave me a smile and a thumbs up. Every students in class introduced themselves and after it,the class started.

* **AFTER** **CLASS** *

I was walking home with Minami and we began talking and laughing. We shared different experiences last summer vacation. Minami stopped for a while and poked my shoulder.

"Yui,I'll be heading this way." Minami said.

"Okay,see you tomorrow." I said and waved at her.

As I was heading home along the road someone touched my shoulder and I jumped a little in shock.

"Hey there miss,where are going?" the man with a lot of tattoos asked.

"U-Uh I'll be g-going home." I said in fear.

"Why don't you come with us?" the man asked

"N-No thanks but I-I need to go home now." I said then faced away.

I tried to run but the man grabbed my hand and my face grew pale.

"P-Please let me go." I said and tears in my eyes starting to fall down.

"My my what a beautiful girl.I think we're compatible to each other." the man said with a smirk.

"Please someone help me." I said to myself while closing my eyes.

While the man grabbed my hand,I felt someone jumped in front of me and I felt a dark aura all over the place. I opened my eyes.

"Tch,such a shame to you,ganging up a defenseless girl." the person with a jacket and hood said with intimidating sound.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"No need for introductions. Just let her go or else this fist would do the talking." the person with jacket and hood said with a scary look and revealed has a black spiky hair,dark eyes and he glares like a wolf.

"I that so..Fine..all of you do it." the man said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." the man's gang shouted.

The man's gang ran in circles towards the person with a jacket and preparing to attack. As they were running towards him,the person with a jacket released an evil grin and sent the man's gang flying in the air.

"W-Wha...How did he do that?" the man asked in shock.

As the man was talking,I bit his arm and he shouted in pain and I ran towards the man with a jacket and I hid on his back. The man ran toward us and tried to punch the person with jacket and hood but he blocked the punch with one hand.

"Is that all you got?" the person with a jacket and hood said with intimidation.

"Keh." the man said and his eyes were shaking.

He punched the man and sent him flying to the air and fell on the river under the bridge. The others ran away.

"T-thank you for helping me." I said but still my tears kept falling.

"No problem." the person said without emotion in his face.

My tears kept falling because of fear. The person used his handkerchief to wipe my tears away and I didn't expect him to do that and my face bagan to blush.

"Thanks again, I feel better now." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem." the person said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Yui,Yui Mikoto." I said with a smile. "How about you? " I asked.

He became speechless and he glared at me.

"I'm sorry,just forget it." I said in a scared voice.

"I'm Jeimuzu,Jeimuzu Sakai." he said plainly.

Yui saw his clothes and it's really dirty.

"Oh my,you should go to my house to clean up." I said

"I don't bother people in that kind of stuff." he said

"Don't worry,it won't bother me and beside this is my payment for helping me." I said with a smile.

A few seconds later,I felt something wet is falling.

"Oh no,it starting to rain." I said worrying. "Let's hurry up."

"Grab on my back and show me the way,I'll run as fast as I could." Jeimuzu said.

I grabbed in his back.I'm starting to feel strange inside me as I grabbed his back,he ran as fast as he could.

"Whoa..He sure runs fast." I thought to myself.

Jeimuzu ran from where I was pointing and arrived before the rain falls harder.

"I'm home." I said as I stepped inside.

"Ah Yui you arrived on time,dinner is ready." mom said and recognized the person with me.

"Who's he Yui? Friend of yours?" mom asked.

"Oh this is Jeimuzu,he saved me from the bad guys while I was walking home." I said

"R-Really? Are you hurt sweetie?" mom asked.

"No mom,I'm fine." I said.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." mom said

"I just did the right thing." he said

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" mom asked

Even he said no,Mom is still forcing him to come so he didn't have a choice and gone straight to my room. I broke the silence as we arrived at my room.

"So,where are you from?" I asked.

"I do not know the address of where I am living,I always transfer everywhere without knowing." he said.

"Is that so? How long you've been doing that?" I asked.

"Every month,I transfer address." he said while looking at the window.

"Why?" I asked

He didn't answer and closed his eyes.

"Oh sorry,I asked too many questions." I said

He still closed his eyes and became silent.

"You should go and wash now." I said.

He nodded and gone straight to the bathroom. After he was finished,I took a bath too. It was 8pm and it still raining very hard.

"I better go." he said.

"Wait..it still raining outside." I said in a worried tone.

"I'll just run for it." he said.

"You're going to get sick.I'll just tell mom to let you stay for the night." I said

He sighed and nodded without looking at me.I prepared a folding bed for him to sleep because it's very awkward if we sleep in the same bed. We lied down on our beds then slept.

 _JEIMUZU's_ _POV_

It was midnight and I've awakened. I looked at the clock.

"Why did I wake up in midnight?" I asked myself and yawned.

I heard a thunder claps on the sky.I looked at the window.

"I think it was because of the thunder." I said.

I was supposed to be going back to sleep but I heard a shaking voice. I've been startled by the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I looked at Yui and I saw her covering her two ears with a pillow and shaking.

"H-Hey...you okay?" I asked.

After asking a question,a thunder roars again and Yui squeezed her head with a pillow.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" I asked.

She nodded and felt embarassed. She removed the pillow in her ears and started talking.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. It's alright I'll be fi-" she was cut off as the thunder roars again and covered back to her pillow.

I sighed while shaking my head. While she was covering her ears,I lied beside her and covered her head.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"I'll just lie beside you until you go to sleep." I said

"O-Okay." she said in embarrased way and fell asleep.

 **A** _/_ **N** : _End of Chapter 1...Again..Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this story._

 _Also...The name Jeimuzu is the Japanese translation of James._


	2. Hidden World

**A/N** : _Hey guys,chapter 2 is here. Feel free to leave a review and I hope you would like it._

Chapter 2

* **NEXT MORNING** *

 _NORMAL POV_

It was 8 a.m. in the morning and the rain woke up with his eyes half open.

"It's morning... I should go now." he thought to himself.

Jeimuzu was about to get up but he felt someone holding his shirt. He looked at his back and saw Yui grabbing his shirt tightly.

He sighed. "She was really scared last night." he thought to himself. "How could she sleep every night with thunderstorms?"

Jeimuzu tried to pull his shirt but Yui was holding it. He kept on pulling but still nothing happened.

"H-Hey Yui." he said shaking her to wake up.

Yui was mumbling with an angry look. She pulled Jeimuzu and he rolled to her bed. He lifted his head up,he was on top of Yui and their face were very close to each other. She was slowly waking up and her eyes were half open. They were staring to each other for seconds then Yui's eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Yui shouted and pushed Jeimuzu through the floor.

Jeimuzu fell on the floor head first. He was groaning in pain and stood up.

"Why did you do that?" he said while rubbing his head.

"W-What about you!?" she asked while shielding her blanket. "What were you doing?"

"I should be the one asking that." he said

"Huh..W-What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Why did you pull me?" he barked.

"What!..I didn't pull you!" she barked back.

Jeimuzu showned his shirt to was slightly torned and stretched. Her face shown a realization look and went to Jeimuzu.

"Oh!..I'm so sorry." she apologized. "I didn't mean to-" she was cut off when Jeimuzu put his finger to Yui's lips.

"Calm down...It's alright." he said. "You don't need to apologize."

"B-But.." she said frowning.

"Don't worry." he said. "You don't need to repair it..okay."

"H-Huh...O-Okay.." she said in shock.

"I'll be going home now." he said and walked out.

"H-How did he know what I was thinking?" she asked in thought.

Yui was getting ready for school. As she was about to go out,she noticed Jeimuzu waiting through the door.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"I thought you were going home." she said in confusion

"Yeah well...I've been thinking about those guys yesterday." he said looking away. "I was thinking if they would come back so...I'll be keeping an eye on you.

"W-Well that's..." she said frowning.

"Don't worry..I'll be far out watching you." he said. "So that no one would notice me with you."

"O-Okay.." she said

 _YUI's POV_

I was walking on the road and I felt guys from yesterday were gone and they were nowhere to be found.I made it to my classroom and Minami approached me as she noticed me entering.

"Good morning Yui." she said joyfully.

"Good morning Minami." I said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"W-Well I'm fine..I guess." I said frowning.

"Why?.." she asked curiously. "Did something happened."

I told Minami everything about what the man with tattoos,about Jeimuzu and about what happened last night.

"Hmmm...So you were saved by that person and you let him sleep in your room." Minami said with her two fingers rubbing her chin. "He even slept beside you. He's pretty suspicious to me."

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Maybe he's a rapist." Minami said quietly with her fingers pointed up.

"N-No..He's not a rapist." I said shaking my head. "He slept beside me to cover me from the thunderstorm."

I didn't notice that I was turning red and Minami looked at me with a teasing look.

"Hey hey..What's with that red face?" she asked teasingly.

"H-Huh..Was my face red?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..it's like your as red as an apple." Minami answered. "Don't tell me that..You have fallen to that guy."

"What? No..No." I said defensively. "It's not like that."

"Oh I think I'm hearing wedding bells." she said teasingly.

"Minami!.." I hollered. "I already told you it's not like that."

Minami went back to her seat and I puffed my cheek and pouted with my arms in a knot form.I went back to my seat and I seated I heard a strange evil laugh voice coming from nowhere.

"W-What is that sound?" I asked in thought.

After the voice stopped,a large blue void exploded and it made the whole place turn blue and made the people freeze like eyes were widened after I saw it.

"What's happening!?" I asked in thought and my eyes were shaking.

As I were thinking of what's happening,I heard a large footsteps coming towards here.I hid myself at the teacher's table.I glanced a little and saw a giant monster removing the glass. My eyes were in shock and became dazed.

"Hehehehe..I can smell so much energy in here." the monster said happily. "It's time to eat."

The monster opened his mouth and a pale blue light was going towards his mouth.

"W-What..What is he doing?" I asked myself confusingly.

I saw Minami almost fading and still frozen.I stand up and shouted at her.

"Minami!" I shouted.

The monster coughed and closed his mouth.I saw Minami stopped monster looked at me.

"What? A human moving inside the fuzetsu?" the monster said. "How can this be?"

I was slowly moving backwards and when I was almost through the door I tried to ran away. But when I was running,the monster grabbed me.

"I think you have something special inside you." the monster said with a grin. "Master would be pleased."

The monster opened his mouth and I was frightened on what he's about to do. He was going to eat me.

"Someone help me!" I shouted in fear.

As the monster was going to eat me,someone jumped through and cutted the monster's arm. I fell on the floor and the monster was shouting in pain. I was getting to my knees,I saw someone landed in front of me. He has a familiar black and white striped jacket and has a blade in the side of his arm. He looked at me and I was shocked on what I saw.

 **A/N** : _This is the end of chapter 2. On the next chapter,find out who was it that Yui saw and what would be her reaction in this crisis. Again.. Feel free to leave a review if this story was good or bad._

 _And also.. I was having a hard time describing on what is that person's blade look like. Just search Nargacuga on google so that all of it will make sense._


	3. Disbelief

**A** / **N** : _Hey_ _guys_ , _this_ _is_ _chapter_ _3_.Feel free _to_ _leave_ _a_ _review_ _and_ _give_ _your_ _thoughts_ _about_ _this_ _story_.

 _Chapter_ _3_

 _NORMAL_ _POV_

"N-No way..It can't be." Yui thought in disbelief. "I-It's Jeimuzu."

They were staring for a few seconds and then Jeimuzu looked away.

"What do you think?" he said talking to someone.

"It's not a Tomogara,just a Rinne." a voice said.

Yui's eyes widened when she heard a voice near him. Her eyes and body were shaking in fear as she could see a dark aura on Jeimuzu.

"Hmm..I see." he said. "So I can take this down easily."

"Don't think reckless things just like what your mother always do when she was still fighting." the voice said.

"Yeah yeah..I know that already." he said in annoyance. "You already told me that a thousand times when we were in Xanadu."

"But you always forget it a million times." the voice said scolding Jeimuzu.

"Okay..Okay,there's no need to bring that up again." he said surrendering to the arguement.

After their arguement,Jeimuzu checked up everything. Yui stepped back a little and she was tripped by the teacher's table. Jeimuzu glanced to the source of the noise.

"Oh..it's you." he said plainly. "I didn't expect that you could walk in the fuzetsu."

"I think it's a mystes." the voice said.

"No..she couldn't be a mystes because she's not a torch." Jeimuzu said.

Jeimuzu was walking towards Yui and Yui was frozen in her position with her eyes shaking. As Jeimuzu was approaching to her,the monster stood up in anger.

"How dare you cut my arm!" the monster said with a fist heading towards Jeimuzu.

Jeimuzu glanced a bit in his back and quickly cutting off the monster's arm. The monster leaned to the school building while hugging his arm because of the pain. He turned back and approached the monster while showing his right blade.

"H-Huh..No it can't be." the monster said widening his eyed while watching his blade. "H-He's..he's-" before the monster could finish his words,Jeimuzu cutted his head and exploded.

He landed both feet on the ground and glanced back at Yui. She was still frozen in her place with her hand on her chest. He approached Yui as she was backing away but she was cornered and nowhere to run. Jeimuzu stopped walking and glared at Yui. She was scared on how Jeimuzu glare at her. As Jeimuzu moved his arms,Yui closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms. After a seconds,Yui slowly opening her eyes and saw Jeimuzu's arms was reaching to her. She gave Jeimuzu a single glance and grabbed his hand.

"T-Thank you." she said.

"Don't mention it." he said looking away. "I still need to restore this place."

Jeimuzu stepped forward then raised his snapped his fingers then suddenly a light appeared on his fingers. She shocked as she saw all of the damaged parts were forming back to normal.

"I'm finished." he said. "I will now unfreeze the people in here."

"W-Wait!" Yui shouted. "Someone might see you here."

"There's nothing to worry." a voice said.

"W-Who was that!?" she asked in shock.

"Greetings..I am the Legendary Dark Diablo." the voice said. "You can call me Noga."

Jeimuzu nodded and a flash appeared that made Yui to cover her eyes. After that,everything went back to normal,she was really confused as she saw all of them were acting like nothing happened. As she was about to approach Minami,Yui saw a pale blue flame on her chest.

"What is that thing in Minami's chest?" she thought to herself as her eyes were widened. "Hey Jei-" she didn't finish her words as she notice that Jeimuzu had disappeared.

* **DURING** **CLASS** *

 _YUI's_ _POV_

I was frowning down and kept remembering on what happened earlier.I was really dazed for the whole time. Many questions have been stuck in my head.I didn't noticed that I was called.

"Ms Mikoto ..Ms. Mikoto !" the teacher snapped me out.

I looked up in a surprised way. Everyone in the class were looking at me.

"Is everything alright?" the teacher asked.

"Y-Yes sir,I'm alright." I said nerviously.

"If that so..please answer this question on the board." the teacher said.

I nodded and stood up on my seat and walked to the board. I grabbed the chalk and started writing.

"I should think about it later." I thought to myself.

* ** _AFTER_** **CLASS** *

Minami and I were walking together as we're walking,I was still frowning down and kept remembering everything that happened this morning. Minami snapped me out.

"Hey..are you really okay?" Minami asked worrying. "You were like that the whole day."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just that I was thinking of something."

"What is it that you're thinking?" she asked. "Don't tell me it's that Jeimuzu again."

"Well..sort of." I said.

"Jeez Yui.. You were easily fallen in love in a guy that saved you only once." Minami said after shaking her head.

"No that's not it." I said. "It's just that he seems to be a different kind of person."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know but I'm feeling something unusual in him." I said while looking down.

"I think you were overthinking too much about him.I think it 's best if we head home now." she said.

"Yeah." I said agreeing.

 _JEIMUZU's POV_

"That girl seems to have something special inside." I said.

"I think you're right." Noga said agreeing. "It's impossible for a normal human to walk inside a fuzetsu."

"Yeah you're right." I agreed. "I think we should keep an eye on her until we'll find it out."

"Yeah." Noga agreed.

* **AN** **HOURS** **LATER** **IN** **SEIREI** - **DEN** *

"Master..we found something interesting for you." the rinne said. "It's not a mystes but it's more than a mystes and it also moves in the fuzetsu."

"Hmmm..whatever that is just bring it to me." the dark figure said.

"But master..the Diablo has a guard on it." the rinne said.

"The Diablo? Hmmm...I see." the dark figure said. "Send a Tomogara to the outside world and order him to capture that thing and destroy that flame haze."

"As you wish master." the rinne said and left.

He punched the side of the throne chair. "My revenge will be accomplished... Flaming Hair Blazing Eyed Hunter." the dark figure said and shown his red eyes.

 ***BACK** **TO** **THE** **REAL** **WORLD***

"Hmmm...I'm sensing something's gonna happen." the unknown person said with a brown hair,dark eyes,brown vest,blue pants and he's holding a mjolnir hammer.

"How can you be so sure." a voice said.

"The earth is telling me something but it's not very clear." the unknown person said.

"Well we couldn't just deny it." the voice said.

"Yeah.. besides the earth always tells me the truth." the unknown person said. "We must be prepared for the safety of mom and dad." the unknown person said while holding and looking at a picture with the old Misaki Municipal High School students.

 **A/N:** _End of chapter 3. On the next chapter,find out who is that unknown person and that dark figured person and how did the dark figured person knew Jeimuzu and what is he planning to do on Yui? Again..feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this story. I'll see you in the next chapter._


	4. New Classmate

**A/N** _:Hey guys,this is chapter 4... Some of the parts in this chapter were got from the original anime.I think it was from episode 2 or .. anyway feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this chapter._

 _Chapter_ _4_

It was a bright morning in Misaki City. Yui was rolling on her bed asleep and after a few minutes,she slowly opened her eyes. She was still lying on her bed with her hand on her forehead and kept remembering on what happened yesterday.

"I hope that was just all a dream." she thought to herself.

She lift her body up and sat on her bed. She yawned and slowly looking at her clock with her eyes half open. As she saw the time,she jumped out in shock.

"Oh no..I'm gonna be late for school." she said with a rattled look.

Yui quickly took a shower,dressed up with her school uniform and packed her things on her bag. She was rushing down the stairs and quickly headed to the kitchen to have a breakfast.

"Good morning Yui." her mom said before putting the breakfast on the table.

"Morning mom." Yui said before sitting on the chair.

"Yui dear.. I was really worried about you last night. her mom said worrying. "You went right to bed after you came home. Is something wrong?"

"No mom, I was just really tired last night that's all." she said and then ate her breakfast.

After Yui finished her breakfast,she quickly ran and open the kitchen door.

"Bye mom,I'll be leaving now." Yui said.

"Have a safe trip." her mom said.

She ran as fast as she could and wishing that she wouldn't be late for class. After a minutes of running,she arrived and luckily the class didn't start yet. Yui sighed in relief.

"Thank god,I've arrived on time." she said while smiling and looking down.

"Hey Yui." Minami called.

"Oh hey Minami. What's up?" Yui said with a smile.

"Haven't you heard? We'll have a new male classmate." Minami said. "The girls that came to the faculty room said that he was really cool but scary."

Yui had an intuition of that new student. But she was thinking that it was impossible that it would be him. He also have a cool look but when you get near to him,he look scary but he's a good person.

"Do you know his name?" Yui asked.

"I don't know but we'll soon know him." Minami said.

After a few minutes,the teacher opened the door and went inside. He greeted his students and the students greeted back. The teacher started the announcement.

"Alright class,there's someone who would like join with us today." the teacher said.

A person stepped inside the classroom and Yui was really shocked on what she saw.

"I can't believe it. It was really him." she thought to herself.

"Would you like introduce yourself." the teacher said.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Sakai Jeimuzu." Jeimuzu said.

"H-Huh? Jeimuzu?" Minami said in shock and looked at Yui.

"Okay Mr. Sakai,you could sit beside Ms. Mikoto." the teacher said.

He nodded and walked towards his chair. As he seated,he looked at Yui for a seconds and then looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." Jeimuzu answered.

"For what?" she asked.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he said. "It wasn't just one rinne that appeared. There were two rinnes but the other one was just watching so.. I'm guessing that it was a messenger and it will send a message about you."

"Why me?" Yui said.

"It is because you can move inside the fuzetsu unlike the others." Jeimuzu said.

"I see." she said and then frowned.

 ***LUNCH BREAK***

Jeimuzu and Yui went to the rooftop to eat their lunch. Yui was checking up her bag and noticed that the thing she was looking for was not on her bag.

"Oh no,how could I?" she said in dissapointment.

"What's wrong?" Jeimuzu asked before eating his lunch.

"I forgot my lunch when I was rushing school." she said. "Now what do I do now?"

He sighed "Here." he said while reaching the bento to Yui

"Wait? Are you serious?" she asked. "I don't want to interrupt you."

"I'm serious." he said.

Yui grabbed the bento and thanked Jeimuzu. She ate the bento and you can say that she enjoyed it. She noticed that Jeimuzu was checking on his bag.

"What about you? Don't you have something to eat?" Yui asked.

"Actually I have.. Ah,there it is." he said with a bread on his hand.

"Is that.. melon bread?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. "I bought this for backup food."

"I see." Yui said.

After a few minutes,the bell rang signalling that lunch break was over. The two packed up their things and went to their classroom. After minutes,the class started.

 ***AFTER CLASS***

 _YUI's POV_

Minami and I were walking home in silence. She looked at me with a smile,I smiled back. Minami broke the silence.

"So that's the Jeimuzu you were talking about." she said. "I cannot agree on what you said yesterday. He seems to be just a normal person.

"Trust me,if you were on my place.. you would be thinking the same." I said.

"Okay.. if you say so." she said and arrived at the bridge. "I'll be going this way..bye Yui." she waved.

"Bye." I waved back.

As I was walking home,I remembered what Jeimuzu said about keeping an eye on me. I glanced everywhere but I didn't saw him.

"I thought that he would be keeping an eye on me." I said to myself. "But where is he now?"

For a few minutes of walking,I've arrived home. As I was to open the door,Jeimuzu appeared on my mind and I didn't noticed that my face turned red.

"Wait.. why am I thinking about him?" I asked myself. "It's not like he's important to me.

I opened the door and went inside.

"Mom,I'm home." I hollered.

"Ah Yui.. your just in time for dinner." mom said

I went to the kitchen and ate my dinner. After I finished my dinner,I took a shower and went to bed. As I was lying on my bed,I remembered when Jeimuzu gave his lunch to me. I was turning red again.

"Yui stop.. you're thinking too much about him." I said to myself and then went to sleep.

 ***IN SEIREI-DEN***

"Master we found a Tomogara and sent him to the outside world." the rinne said.

"Very good.. my revenge will be done." the black figure said.

 ***BACK TO REAL WORLD***

"All cities are safe. There's only one city that I didn't investigate." the mystery man said while looking at Misaki City.

 **A/N** _:End of chapter 4. I think this chapter was really kind of cute,don't you agree? If you think this chapter was cute.. well I'll be making more cute chapters like this sooner or later. Again.. Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this story._


	5. Presence

**A/N** _:Chapter 5 is here... Feel free to leave a review and tell me if you like this chapter._

 _I'm also accepting any suggestions or ideas for my story. Just pm me or review if you had any ideas._

Chapter 5

 **JEIMUZU's POV**

I was on top of Yui's house keeping an eye on her. As I was taking a nap,my eyes directly widened as I felt a familiar feeling.

"Noga did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah.. A Guze no Tomogara and a Flame Haze." Noga said.

"It's a bit strange that he intruded this place without any killing intent." I said.

"You're right." Noga agreed. "But for now... let's focus on that Tomogara. It's possible that it's after that girl."

"Yeah.. we cannot deny the possibility." I agreed. "Let's remind her about it so she would be alarmed."

 **NORMAL POV**

Yui entered the bathroom to take a shower. As Yui entered the bathroom,Jeimuzu entered her room. Jeimuzu was searching for Yui inside the room.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself. "Her things are still here so I bet she didn't leave yet."

Jeimuzu sat on the bed and waited. He picked up his pen and spinned it with his hand to remove his boredom. As he was spinning his pen,he dropped it and rolled under the bed. He sighed and kneeled down to reach his pen. Yui was finished in her shower and put her towel on. She opened her bathroom door and went to her bed to get dressed. Jeimuzu still trying to reach his pen and at last he got it. Jeimuzu stood up and looked at his pen. As he was looking at his pen,he noticed Yui. She was holding on her chest with a shocked face. They were staring to each other for a second then...

"AHHH! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" she shouted and started throwing things near her.

"Ow!" Jeimuzu exclaimed as he was hit on the head by an alarm clock. "Wait.. there's something I need to tell you about-"

"I DON'T CARE,JUST GET OUT!" Yui shouted cutting off he's words still throwing things.

Jeimuzu qiuckly jumped out through the window. Yui was covering her face with a pillow and shouted in embarassment while Jeimuzu was rubbing his head to cease the pain. After a few minutes,Yui came out the house with an angry look. She just past through Jeimuzu while looking up with eyes closed. Jeimuzu catched up with Yui.

"H-Hey..there's something I need to tell you." Jeimuzu said while walking.

"Then tell it already." Yui said still not looking at him.

"Are you mad?" he said noticing.

"No I'm not..." Yui answered.

"Yes you are." he said.

"No I'm not." she said again.

"Yes you are.I can see it all on your face" he said.

She sighed "Alright.. yeah I admit,I was a bit mad." she admitted.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't be mad if someone just barged in into your room while dressing up." she barked then left Jeimuzu behind.

 **YUI's POV**

Jeimuzu and I arrive on our classroom. I opened the classroom door,Minami approached me with a loving smile.

"Good morning Yui." she greeted and noticed Jeimuzu behind me. "Oh.. G-Good morning S-Sakai."

He nodded. Minami pulled my hand and whispered something.

"Hey Yui,why are you with Sakai?" she whispered quietly.

"It's because-" I didn't finished my words as we saw our adviser entered the classroom.

"We'll talk about it later." she said and headed to her seat.

"Okay class,today you'll have another new classmate." the teacher announced.

As our new classmate entered,Jeimuzu reacted like he sensed something. Even our new classmate reacted as he saw Jeimuzu.

"Kindly introduce yourself." the teacher said.

He nodded. "My name is Aratonashi Ike,nice to meet you." he said while glaring at Jeimuzu.

The class started in a few minutes. During class time,Jeimuzu and Ike didn't stop glaring to each other. I was pretty confused on what's happening on both of them.

 ***LUNCH BREAK***

Jeimuzu and I went to the rooftop to eat lunch. As I was eating,I noticed that he was spaced out while clenching his fist.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked.

"That guy... he's a Flame Haze." he said while looking down in anger.

"What?" I said in shock. "What is he after?"

"It may have something to do with that Tomogara." Noga said.

"Huh.. A Guze no Tomogara is here too?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's here because of you." Jeimuzu said in a serious look. "I think that Flame Haze is here to hunt the Tomogara.

"It could be possible." I agreed. "I think we should ask him about his objective."

"Yeah." Noga agreed.

 **ARATONASHI'S POV**

"I can't believe it.. a Flame Haze inside this school." I said quietly.

"Hmm.. he may know something about the state of this city." a voice said.

"Yeah.. I'll interrogate him after class." I said.


	6. Reveral Earth Binder

Chapter 6

 ***AFTER CLASS***

 _NORMAL POV_

As the class was dismissed,Yui quickly putting her things in the bag. She glanced at Aratonashi and saw that he was heading out the classroom.

"He's getting away.. come on." Yui said to Jeimuzu.

As they were about to go out,someone entered the classroom. He has a nametag that says LIBRARY ASSISTANT.

"Excuse me. Are there any library assistants in here?" the library assistant asked.

"Y-Yes,it's just me." Yui answered.

"Can I bother you for a second?" he asked. "Today will be our first day of moving the library books."

"T-Today? Why wasnt I told about that?" she asked in shock.

"Oh right.. The Librarian said that he apologize for telling the announcement late." the library assistant said." That is all,thanks."

The library assistant left and Yui released a deep sigh.

"Why did you have to join in that library assistant stuff?" Jeimuzu asked in a scolding manner.

"It's because I do it every school year for the sake of my grades." Yui barked.

He sighed "Well if you really need to go to that library stuff then.. I'll just find him on my own,besides.. if we end up fighting to each other,it would be dangerous if you get involved.

"O-Okay." she frowned.

"Go now." he said.

She nodded and ran through the left side of the corridor. Jeimuzu also ran through the other side.

 _JEIMUZU's POV_

I was running through the corridor and at the main gate of the school,I saw Ike heading outside. I hid myself anywhere that I couldn't be seen. I followed him everywhere he go. I noticed that he stopped walking as he arrived at the river. I hid at the large rock near the river.

"What is he up to now?" I asked in thought.

I saw that he raised his hand and pointed his finger up. An unexpected thing happened,he casted a fuzetsu.

"Fuzetsu?" I said looking all over the place.

I faced on my front and saw something heading towards my direction. I quickly jumped out and dodge. The giant rock that I used to hide was smashed to pieces.

"It's pretty dangerous to follow me in here." Ike said with a grin.

"Yeah.. It's a very dangerous act indeed." a voice said.

"That mjolnir hammer.. Could he be.." Noga said.

"Who is he Noga." I asked.

"Reversal Earth Binder!" Noga exclaimed.

"R-Reversal Earth Binder!?" I said. "So that means he's.."

"He's the son of your mother's friend.. Kazumi Yoshida." Noga said. "Not only that,he's mentor is Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment.. Khamsin Nbh'w."

"B-But I thought mom said that he was dead many years ago." I said.

"Ahh.. You must be the son of the Flaming Hair Blazing Eyed Hunter and the former mystes of Reiji Maigo,the Legendary Dark Diablo." Ike said. "You're right,just is like what you said,Uncle Khamsin is already dead but his presence is still in me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean even he's already dead.. We could still communicate to each other." he said.

"The reason why he could see him it's because Khamsin lived inside Kazumi Yoshida and Khamsin's presence was transferred to her son." Noga said.

I became silent and grit my teeth while clenching my fist.

 _YUI's POV_

I was on the library.. busy arranging and moving the books. While I was arranging the books,I heard two girls chatting about something.

"Hey I've heard all about Mikoto and Sakai." the girl said. "They say that they always eat their lunch together at the rooftop."

"Really? I hope I could also do it with him." the other girl said. "He's so dreamy. Also that Ike guy too."

"Yeah.. Mikoto is really lucky to have Sakai near him." the girl said. "I wish I could be on the same spot as her."

I stopped listening and looked down with a smile. Jeimuzu pictured out on my mind.

"I'm really lucky on him." I blushed but then I snapped myself. "Wait.. Why did I just say that?"

 _NORMAL POV_

"I'm getting bored in talking." Aratonashi complained. "I think we should settle this once and for all."

"Yeah." Jeimuzu said and revealed his blade.

Aratonashi landed the first attack. He smashed the ground with his mjolnir hammer and it created a fissure. Jeimuzu dodged the fissure and attacked Aratonashi with his blade but he blocked Jeimuzu's blade with his mjolnir hammer.

"The rumors were really true.. You were much faster than the Flaming Hair Blazing Eyed Hunter." Aratonashi said while diverging their weapons. "But that's not enough to defeat me."

He swiped his hammer and made Jeimuzu to back off a bit. Jeimuzu breathed in fatigue.

"He's tougher than I thought." Jeimuzu said while catching his breath.

"Indeed.. We must careful not to attack carelessly." Noga said and Jeimuzu nodded.

 _YUI's POV_

I was finished arranging the books in the library so I went out to find Jeimuzu. I searched all over the school building but still I didn't find him. I gave up and went home. As I was heading home,I saw a fuzetsu on the river and I heard smashing and crashing sounds. I saw Jeimuzu and Ike fighting.

"They're gonna end up hurting each other." I thought to myself in worry. "I'll try to stop them."

Before I could ran,someone appeared in front of me. I was shocked and my eyes were shaking. She has a long silver hair,white dress and a large cloth floating around her.

"A plesant afternoon little girl." she said with a scary voice.

"C-Could she be a.. Guze no Tomogara?" I thought to myself while my eyes were shaking.

I stepped back a little and then I tried to run away from her. But before I could run away,she teleported in front of me and grabbed my arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a grin while grabbing my arms.

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked attempting to escape.

"I'm here to use you to lure out the Dark Diablo so that I won't be chasing him anymore." she said with a grin. "It would be easy for me to kill him."

My eyes widened as I heard that she would kill Jeimuzu. It's like my whole world was shredded to pieces.

 **A/N:** _I know this Chapter ended horribly. I didn't know how to end it. But the next part will directly take place on the next Chapter. Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this Chapter._


	7. Trouble Huntress

Chapter 7

 _NORMAL POV_

"No.. You wouldn't." Yui said with a begging look. "Please tell me you wouldn't.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked and thought of something. "Oh I see.. You've been fallen to that Flame Haze."

"N-No.. t-that's.." Yui deny.

"Well let's see if he returns back your feelings by saving you." she said with a grin.

She picked up something on her dress pocket and Yui saw a revolver gun on her hand. She pointed it to Yui and Yui's eyes were shaking in fear.

"Do you see this gun in my hand?" she asked. "This is Trigger Happy,a tool for hunting Flame Haze and one of my brother's favorite Hougu. One shot of this will surely eliminate you from this world." she said with a grin. "With this Hougu,our desired revenge will be accomplished. But first,I need to cast an unrestricted spell so he would sense my presence.

She raised her hand and and a white light appeared on her fingers. A huge vibrating waves was spreading through the city.

 _JEIMUZU's POV_

Ike and I were still fighting and colliding our weapons. After a moments later,we stopped fighting because of fatigue. We were catching our breath but still glaring to each other. As I was catching my breath,I sensed an unrestricted spell nearby.

"Did you feel it?" I said quietly.

"Hmm.. An unrestricted spell for sensing presence." Noga said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

When I was sensing the spell,something pictured out of my mind. I saw Yui being captured by a Tomogara.

"The Tomogara has the girl!" Noga exclaimed. "We must back off and save her."

I nodded and ran away from battle. Ike noticed me running away while he was catching his breath.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted and chased after me. "No backing off!"

"I was too careless." I thought in disappointment while running to the bridge. "I completely forgot about my mission. I was taken away by my anger."

 _NORMAL POV_

"Hmph.. Just as I thought." the Tomogara said with a grin. "He really would chase after me. Now that the prey saw the bait,it's time to bring it to the cage."

The Tomogara ran and jumped through the rooftops. Jeimuzu jumped as fast as he could trying catch up but the Tomogara was keeping him away from us. For a minutes later,the Tomogara stopped at the circus and casted an unrestricted spell.

"Field Wall Fuzetsu!" the Tomogara hollered.

A Fuzetsu appeared but it's different from the other Fuzetsu. It is quite small and dark unlike the other Fuzetsu that is red and large.

"What's this? A Fuzetsu?" Jeimuzu asked in confusion.

"It looks like it but I don't understand why is it so small and dark." Noga said.

"This could be a trap." Jeimuzu said. "We must be cautious."

Jeimuzu was statled as someone appeared in front of him with an evil laugh.

"Greetings Dark Diablo." she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you?" Jeimuzu barked.

She chuckled. "My,aren't you a kid without manners." she said. "Fine if you want to know.. I am the Huntress,Friana."

"Huntress? So you're a Flame Haze assasin and the sister of Hunter Friagne." Noga said.

"Indeed I am." Friana said. "But I don't appreciate that kind of title,I want to be more addressed as a best spellcaster. You want proof? Well.. I know you've been thinking why is my Fuzetsu like this. It's because it's a cage Fuzetsu so it means that no one can get out except me."

"Don't let her appearance fool you." Noga warned. "She killed countless Flame Hazes with her unrestricted spells. She's more powerful than the Hunter."

"Yeah." Jeimuzu nodded.

"If you're just gonna talk about me.. then I suggest that you won't be needing this girl anymore." Friana said and tied Yui in her hand unconscious.

"Yui!" Jeimuzu exclaimed then grit his teeth. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing.. I just gave her a good night sleep." Friana said.

"Why you!" Jeimuzu hollered quietly with an angry look.

"Ah I've seen this scene,a Flame Haze dies going berserk like you're about to do." Friana said. "If that would happen,it would be a bad defeat for you."

"Keh.." Jeimuzu said with an angry look.

 _ARATONASHI's POV_

I was chasing after that Flame Haze until I found a black Fuzetsu.

"Is that a Fuzetsu?" I asked.

"It might be." the voice said.

"But why is it black and small?" I asked again.

"The only way to find out is to get inside." the voice said.

I nodded and headed towards the Fuzetsu. As I entered,I saw the Dark Diablo and a Tomogara.

"A Tomogara is here." I said.

"Yeah we have leave here so we won't be involved." a voice said.

I tried to go out but I can't. It was very shocked.

"What's this? I asked. "Why can't I go out?"

"It must be an unrestricted spell." a voice said. "If we can't get out,I guess we need to switch to defense mode."

I nodded and turned my large mjolnir hammer to a normal sized hammer. As I changed my hammer,It created a large rock barrier.

"All set." I said.

 _NORMAL POV_

"My.. I've been very bored in this talk." Friana said. "It's best if we would end this once and for all!"

She pointed out the gun to Jeimuzu and then fired it but Jeimuzu quickly dodged the gunshot.

"Heh.. The rumors were really true,you're not just good in looks but you're also have a good speed." she said.

"Be careful,she has Trigger Happy." Noga warned. "It is a very dangerous tool so be cautious."

Jeimuzu nodded and charged to Friana but she dodged the attack. She casted plasma balls and targeted it to Jeimuzu. Jeimuzu was hit by the plasma ball and his back crashed to the wall. He slowly getting back to his feet.

"So you won't give up huh." Friana said.

"I won't give up until my last breath." Jeimuzu said.

Jeimuzu charged back again to attack. Friana summoned a doll and targeted it to Jeimuzu. Jeimuzu slice the doll into half and it exploded causing Jeimuzu to crash on the ground.

She laughed. "What a miserable Flame Haze." Friana said and then pointed out the gun. "Since this battle was not too fun,I'll end it with a big one."

 _YUI's POV_

"Aw.. What happened?" I said as I woke up and rubbed my forehead.

I look at my front and my eyes widened as I saw Jeimuzu on the ground while being pointed out by a gun. I quickly stood up and ran.

"Farewell,Dark Diablo." the Tomogara said about to pull the trigger.

"NO!" I hollered and pushed the Tomogara.

The Tomogara fell on the ground then quickly stood up. She looked at me with an angry look and then slapped me causing me to sit down on the ground.

"I already have enough of you!" she said angrily and pointed the gun towards me. "Say goodbye."

I closed my eyes and looked away as she pulled the trigger. I opened my eyes and looked front. As I looked in my front,I saw Jeimuzu standing in front of me. Blood was dripping on the floor and then he fell down.

 _NORMAL POV_

"JEIMUZU!" Yui shouted then lift his head up.

"Y-Yui.. r-run." Jeimuzu said softly.

"No I'm not going anywhere." Yui said.

"Well good thing." Friana said and then grabbed me. "You're an irritating one. But your irritating attitude will end now."

Yui's eyes were shaking in fear but a seconds later,it turned into a grin.

"If you can." Yui said with a grin.

"So you really want to die huh." Friana said. "Fine.. I'll make you regret for you de-." she was cut off as a dark figure with red eyes appeared behind her and cutted his arm.

Friana shouted in pain and Yui fell down on the ground. Yui looked at that person and she saw that it was Jeimuzu. He has a black razor sharp hair,wolf eyes,dark flaming blades and a dark aura all over his body. His face was full of anger and hatred.

"Y-You? How did you.." Friana asked in fear while holding his cutted arm.

"It's non of your concern." he said while walking towards her.

"You'll never kill me!" Friana shouted while standing up.

Friana tried to escape but a hand-formed rock grabbed her foot preventing her from running away.

"It's not good to escape in this epic kind of fight." Aratonashi said.

"Why you.." Friana hollered.

"You should not focus on me." Aratonashi said. "You should focus on that guy who's gonna rip you to pieces."

She looked at her back and saw Jeimuzu getting nearer to her. Friana's eyes were shaking and begging Jeimuzu not to kill her but as he reached to her,he directly striked Friana on the head with his flaming blade and dissapeared. Jeimuzu returned to his normal form and collapsed. Yui directly ran towards him and then lifted up his head. Jeimuzu opened his eyes and Yui was very happy.

"Thank god." Yui said happily.

"W-What happened?" Jeimuzu asked silently.

"You reached your rage limit and killed the Huntress." Noga said.

"I see." Jeimuzu said. "Well thanks to my rage form,the bullet wound in my chest was gone."

"You're right." Yui shocked.

They became quiet for a seconds then suddenly Aratonashi appeared and broke their silence.

"Was I disturbing you?" Aratonashi asked to Jeimuzu.

"Do I have to thank you for that?" Jeimuzu asked.

"No,I was just too disappointed for your sloppy fighting." Aratonashi mocked. "Oh did that hurt you?"

"I'm gonna settle things with you right here right now." Jeimuzu said and revealed his blade.

"My,how energetic of you." Aratonashi said. "But if want it that way,I guess there's no backing off."

"WAIT." Yui shouted. "Can you stop fighting? What's the point of hurting each other?"

"Huh? Aren't you that girl from the same class as mine?" Aratonashi asked.

"Yes and as your classmate,I want you to stop fighting." Yui said.

"And if I won't?" Aratonashi asked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Then.. I'll stop you by force." Yui said seriously.

Yui and Aratonashi glared for a seconds and then Aratonashi looked away in an angry look.

"Hmph. You're lucky this time Flame Haze." Aratonashi said to Jeimuzu. "But luck runs out.. Don't you forget that."

"Same as you." Jeimuzu said.

Aratonashi took his leave and jumped over the house rooftops. Jeimuzu returned to his human form.

 ***SEIREI-DEN***

"Master.. One of our Tomogara has been killed." a rinne said.

"Damn those Flame Hazes!" the dark figure said angrily and slams his throne chair.

"Should we send another Tomogara." a rinne said.

"No,let them pass for now." the dark figure said. "Soon they will taste their worst defeat."

 ***XANADU***

"Hey Alastor." a figure said.

"What is it?" a voice asked.

"When can I leave in this place?" the figure asked. "I really can't wait to see my son again."

"You would see him when the right time comes." a voice answered.

"But when is that right time?" the figure asked.

"I'm not sure but it's really close." a voice answered.

 **A/N** _:End of Chapter 7. This Chapter was scheduled to be updated yesterday but yesterday was really a busy day for me. I would like to thank Wing Slash 1 for helping me make this story while I was in a busy day._

 _Anyway.. Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this Chapter I would really appreciate it. I'll see in the next Chapter._


	8. Memories

**A/N** _:This is Chapter 8.. Sorry for updating this very late,I've been very busy for this past few days. Anyway.. Give reviews about this Chapter. It might be a little confusing (I can tell it also to myself)._ **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

 ***YUI`S HOUSE***

 _YUI's POV_

It's been hours since the fight of Jeimuzu and that Tomogora. I've been on my room asleep. When the clock striked midnight,my eyes opened and flashbacks went out on my head.

 ***FLASHBACK:A FEW HOURS AGO***

"Now that the Huntress is destroyed,I will not be guarding you for a moment." Jeimuzu said while walking. "But if I sense another Tomogara,I'll be sure to keep you guarded."

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

They were silent as they walked through the road. After a few minutes,Yui broke the silence between them.

"H-Hey Jeimuzu?" she called his name.

"Call me Jei to make it short." Jeimuzu said.

"O-Okay." Yui agreed. "C-Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why.. Why do you hate I-Ike so much?" Yui asked nervously.

Jeimuzu stopped. "I cannot answer that." he said.

"But.." Yui said.

"I said I cannot answer that." he said with slight anger.

She frowned. "I'm sorry." Yui apologized.

"It's fine,just.. don't ask about it again." he said calmly.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I lift my body up and sat on my bed. I looked at my alarm clock.

"It's still midnight but I cannot go back to sleep." I thought to myself.

I stood up and looked at the window.

"I should take a walk for a bit." I thought to myself.

I left my room and wore my casual outfit. I opened the front door and took my leave.

"Where should I go first?" I asked myself and thought of something. "Ah! The river,that's a perfect place to walk."

 ***MANA RIVER***

As I arrived at the shore,I sat down by the grass and looked at the the skies. After a few minutes,I looked at the bridge and saw a familiar figure sitting on the edge of the bridge. I stood up and went to the bridge to take a closer look.

 _JEIMUZU's POV_

I was on the edge of the bridge sitting and watching cluster of stars in the sky. I remembered all the times when I was still in Xanadu.

"I totally missed watching stars with mom and dad." I said.

"Hmmm." Noga hummed. "I remembered the time when you were still young. You always talk about the days with your mother and father."

"Yeah but now,everything has changed." I said. "All we have to do is deal with it."

"Hmm." Noga hummed again.

 _NORMAL POV_

Everything was bounded in silence but not until...

"Hi there." a voice said and Jeimuzu looked behind. As he looked behind,he saw Yui heading towards his direction. "I really knew it was you."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Nothing.. just taking a walk for a bit." She said while sitting beside Jeimuzu. "I cannot go back to sleep for some reason."

"Oh I see." I said.

"How about you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing important." he answered.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked in disbelief. "It's not like you would always go to a place which is not important."

"I told you it's nothing important." Jeimuzu said.

"Come on just tell me already." Yui said forcefully.

"Just tell her the truth." Noga said. "Before you would get pissed off again."

Jeimuzu sighed. "Alright you win." he said. "I'm here to watch the stars in the sky. There are you happy?"

"Huh? I didn't know you were interested in stars." Yui said.

"Well.. It's just a hobby of mine and my parents." Jeimuzu said while looking at the stars. "It really brings back a lot of memories."

"Care to tell?" Yui said. "I really want to know."

Jeimuzu decided for a bit. "Alright." he said and started telling the story.

 ***YEARS AGO IN XANADU***

"Mom,Dad are we there yet?" Jeimuzu said complaining. "I had enough walking already."

"Just a little bit more sweetie." Shana said.

He sighed. "Where are we really going?" Jeimuzu asked. "Can you at least give me a hint."

"Nope,you need to wait to find out." Yuji chuckled. "I promise,you would like it there."

He sighed again. "Whatever you say." Jeimuzu said.

After a few minutes of walking,they've were on the riverside. Jeimuzu's eyes widened as he saw a lot of stars in the sky.

"We made it." Yuji said. "I accidentally found this place while I was taking a walk on night time."

"Wow! It's so beautiful in here." he said amazed. "I've never seen so many stars before."

"Do you like it here?" Yuji asked.

"Not just I like it,I really love it." Jeimuzu said happily.

"Good to hear." Yuji said.

They just sit down on the grass and admire the beauty of the sky. Jeimuzu was very happy on what he is seeing right now. It made Shana and Yuji to be happy as well.

"I wish we could visit here again some other time." Jeimuzu said while watching the stars.

"That's fine with us." Shana said.

"Really?" Jeimuzu said in disbelief.

Shana nodded. "Sure,I can't see why not." Shana said.

"Yay,thank you mom." Jeimuzu said with a hug.

"Anything for you my baby Jei." Shana said.

"Hey what about me? I should also deserve a hug." Yuji said playfully.

They both laughed. "Thank you also dad." Jeimuzu said while hugging them both. "This is the day that I will never forget."

"Me too son.. Me too." Yuji said.

 ***PRESENT DAY***

Yui had a very huge happy smile on her face as Jeimuzu ended the story. You can tell that she's touched by the story.

"You really love your parents didn't you?" Yui said.

Jeimuzu nodded. "Yeah." Jeimuzu said. "It's like they're the only reason for me to live."

"Yeah.. I can tell it also." Yui said and then yawned.

"I think you should go back." Jeimuzu said.

"No.. I'll just stay for a bit." she said in tired voice.

Jeimuzu agreed and returned his eyes to the stars. Everything was in complete silence but Jeimuzu cutted it off after a few seconds.

"Hey Yu-" Jeimuzu was cutted off as he felt something slammed on his shoulder.

He looked at Yui and saw her fell asleep on his arms. Jeimuzu sighed and grabbed her in bridal sytle. He headed towards her house and as he arrived,he jumped to the window of her room. Jeimuzu putted Yui on her bed.

"Sleep tight Yui." Jeimuzu said and then he left.

 **A/N** _:End of Chapter 8. Give thoughts about this Chapter and see you on the next one._


	9. Return of Seeking Researcher

**A/N** : _Hey guys... I apologize for not updating for a long,long time. I got stuck up on my school works because i'm graduating to Senior High School. My android device also broke because of the school work so... I cannot make the story. But then I manage to make it and now here it is. I did a long Chapter on this make it up to all of you. Anyway... Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this Chapter._

Chapter 9

 **JEIMUZU's POV**

Yui and I were walking to school together. After a few minutes,I noticed that her eyes were half open and she was yawning. I became curious about it.

"You seem tired." I noticed.

She nodded. "I didn't get too much sleep last night." Yui said tiredly.

"That's what you get for walking around during midnight." I said.

"It's not my fault that I cannot go back to sleep." Yui said.

"But still you didn't have to walk around like that." Noga scolded. "You know that it's dangerous to walk around during midnights,especially if you are a girl."

"Okay,okay." Yui surrendered. "What I did was wrong. So please,can we stop this?"

I looked away and kept walking to school. As we arrived to the school corridor,I saw sensei talking to someone. He has a white hair,glasses on his eyes and has a lab coat. Yui noticed me watching something.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Who's that person talking to Mr. Sendo." I asked.

Yui looked at the person. "I don't know." Yui answered. "Probably friend of his or something. Why do you asked?"

"Nothing.. Just being curious." I said.

 **NORMAL POV**

As they entered the classroom. Yui directly sat her seat and leaned her head to her palm. Minami approached Yui to her seat.

"Hey Yui." Minami called her name. "Where have you been yesterday? I've been looking everywhere for you. You left classroom without waiting for me."

"Oh..I-I'm so sorry Minami. I forgot to tell." Yui apologized tiredly. "I was called by the librarian for an important work."

"Are you okay?" Minami asked. "You look tired."

"I didn't get too much sleep last night." Yui said tiredly.

"The reason is?" Minami asked doubting.

"I walked around the river for a bit and watched the midnight stars." Yui answered.

"Were you with someone last night?" Minami asked.

Jeimuzu came out on her mind. "Uhh.. M-My m-mom was w-with me." Yui lied.

"Wait.. You're lying to me." Minami said while raising her left eyebrow.

"N-No I'm n-not." Yui said nervously.

"Yes you are.. You're always nervous when you're hiding something to me." Minami said and moved her head towards Yui. "Tell me what's on your mind and I assure you,only the two of us who would know."

Yui breathed deeply. "Alright." Yui agreed. "The truth is.. Jeimuzu was w-with me last night."

"WHAT?" Minami shouted in surprise.

Yui covered her mouth. "Shhh.. Keep it down." Yui said trying to shut her up.

"Yui Mikoto,you have some explaining to do." Minami said quietly. "What you're doing is pretty suspicious. Don't tell me you and Sakai are.. d-dating."

Yui's eyes widened. "What? No!" Yui exclaimed. "I just met him on the bridge by coincidence."

Their talk was stopped as their adviser entered the classroom.

"I'll talk to you later dismissal." Minami said and headed back to her seat.

The teacher stood up at the teacher's table and greeted all of his students. The students greeted back.

"Alright class I have an announcement." the teacher said. "Tomorrow we'll be having a field trip to Misaki Science Laboratory,so I want you to pick a partner for tomorrow."

All of them stood up and picked a partner. Jeimuzu was about to talk to Yui but not until...

"Hi Sakai." a voice said and hugged his arm. Jeimuzu looked at his arm and saw one of his female classmate,Misaka Nagato. "Can I be your partner for the field trip?"

"No." Jeimuzu said.

"But it would be fun if you're with me." Nagato said flirting.

"I already told you NO." He said with a scary look and it made Nagato to remove herself from Jeimuzu.

Aratonashi was just sitting at the back and doing nothing. A moment later,a female classmate approached him. Her name is Harumi Nigata.

"H-Hi I-Ike." she greeted shyly. "C-Can I be your partner for the f-field trip?"

"I'm sorry but I just want to be alone." Aratonashi said.

"Is that so.. o-okay." Nigata said with a frown. "Sorry to interrupt."

He nodded and Harumi left. Jeimuzu approached Yui and tapped her shoulder.

"I'll be your partner for tomorrow." Jeimuzu said to her directly.

"Huh? Suddenly?." Yui said.

"Excuse me. Can I have a word with Sakai,Mikoto and Ike." their adviser interrupted."

The three of them quickly headed to their adviser.

"What is it?" Jeimuzu asked.

"Are you going to partner with Mikoto,Sakai?" their adviser asked.

"Yes,what about it?" Jeimuzu asked.

"Yesterday,I received a report from a student that you and Ms. Mikoto were doing PDA in this school." the teacher said.

"W-WHAT? P-PDA?" Yui said shockingly while blushing.

"What's a P.. D..A?" Jeimuzu asked.

"It means Public Display of Affection." Yui answered. "It's an act were lovers are doing their sign of love on public."

"Yes and because of that report,I'm not gonna allow you to be partners for the field trip." their adviser said. "I'm not gonna let the school's reputation to be ruined."

"But sir.. That report isn't true." Yui said. "We're not doing such things and also.. we're not lovers."

"I'm sorry Ms. Mikoto.. I cannot believe in your words since you're a suspect to this." the teacher said. "Don't worry,we're currently investigating it but for now.. I'm gonna have to partner Sakai with Ike."

"WHAT!?" Jeimuzu and Aratonashi shouted.

"There's no way I would be partnering with this guy." Aratonashi barked.

"So do I." Jeimuzu barked back.

"Alright now,settle down you two." the teacher said. "I don't know what sort of disagreement you have. But still,my judgement holds. You two will be partners and that's final."

"But sir-" Jeimuzu and Aratonashi was cutted of by their words.

"No more excuses." the teacher said and left the room.

Aratonashi and Jeimuzu ended up glaring to each other. Yui was really worried on what will happen to the field trip tomorrow.

 ***LUNCH BREAK***

 **YUI's POV**

Jeimuzu and I were heading to the rooftop to eat lunch. As we were walking,I notice him frowning angrily and thinking of something. I bet it's because of what our adviser told us. I broke the silence between us two.

"C'mon.. Don't feel uneasy by some sort of fake PDA report." I said trying to make him get him back on his shape.

"It's not about that report." he said silently. "It's about being partnered with that guy."

"Dont worry,it's only a one day field trip." I said cheering him up. "Just cooperate and stay calm for the whole day and everything would be fine."

"I hope." I thought to myself.

He became silent. After a few minutes of walking through the corridors and stairs,we reached to the rooftop. We kneeled down and ate our lunch. A minutes later,the bell rang signalling that the lunch is over. We headed back to the classroom.

 **MINAMI's POV**

I was picking up and arranging my things on my locker. As I was finished picking up and arranging,I closed my locker and headed to my classroom. I was thinking about Yui and Sakai while walking through the corridor.

"I wonder what's happening to Yui. Ever since she met Sakai,she's been acting pretty strange." I thought to myself while frowning. "What if she is in-love with Sakai and she doesn't want me to know. But why would she hide it from me,she has never been hiding personal secrets from me before. I think it's best if I ask her after dismissal."

As I was frowning,I bumped on someone and fell on the floor. I rubbed my head while groaning in pain.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw Ike. I became dazed for seconds. "Are you hurt?" he asked again.

"Oh no,I'm fine really." I said.

He reached down his hand towards me and I grabbed it.

"T-Thank you." I said shyly.

"I think I've seen you before. Where you from the same class as mine?" he asked.

"Yup. My name is Minami Agami." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Minami." he said with a smile. "Let me introduce myself,I am-"

"I already know you." I cutted him off. "You're Aratonashi Ike right?"

He nodded. I looked down the floor and saw all of my things scattered on the floor. I lowered down to pick it up.

"Let me help you." he said and lowered down also.

We picked up all of the scattered things on the floor. Only one notebook left to pick up. I tried to pick it up but then an unexpected thing happened... our hands touched to each other. We looked together and suddenly, a blush appeared on my face. I looked away,picked up my notebook and stood up.

"I'm sorry that I bumped you." I apologized.

"No,I should be the one to apologize. I wasn't paying attention on the way." he said.

"I guess it's all our fault." I said and we began to laugh.

I looked at the time. "I think we should head back to our classroom now." I said and he nodded.

 **NORMAL POV**

As they were walking, A 2nd year girl saw them together. She hid behind the corner of the hall.

"Finally a new story to post on the school paper." She said with a soft giggle.

She took out her camera and carefully adjust herself to take a good picture. As she clicked the camera,she fell down on the floor. Aratonashi stopped and shot a glare behind him. Minami noticed him glancing at the back.

"Crap." she squealed. "I've been spotted."

"Is something wrong?" Minami asked curiously.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone behind me." Aratonashi said still staring.

"Don't mind it,we're gonna be late for class." Minami said.

They quickly walked towards their classroom. Just after they left,the 2nd year girl left the corner.

She sighed. "That was a close one." she said and sprint up to the journalism club room.

 ***AFTER CLASS***

 **YUI's POV**

Minami and I were walking together. We were silent for a minute but then the silence broke up.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Minami asked.

"Not really." I said slightly sad.

"Why not?" Minami asked.

"Because I'm worried about them." I said.

"Who?" Minami asked.

"Ike and Jeimuzu." I said.

"What are worrying about? They can take care of themselves." Minami said.

"I know but.. Sometimes I feel like something bad is gonna happen if they're near to each other." I said.

"Like what?" Minami asked.

"I don't know.. I think something chaotic." I said.

"Hmmm." Minami hummed. "You know what? You're overthinking too much. I think we should head home and stop thinking bad things that might happen tomorrow. You might get stressed in thinking about it.

I took a deep breath. "Well.. I guess you're right." I said.

"That's the spirit." Minami said joyfully. "Now.. Shall we go?"

I nodded and we continued to walk. After a few minutes,we reach a fork on the road.

"I'll be going now. Bye Yui!" Minami hollered while running to the other side.

"Bye!" I hollered back and continued to walk on my way home. "I hope everything would be fine for tomorrow." I thought to myself while walking.

 ***NEXT MORNING: IN THE SERVICE BUS***

 **ARATONASHI's POV**

"Is everyone ready?" the teached asked to all of us.

"Yes,sensei." we all replied.

I was sitting on the last row of the bus. As I was sitting,someone approached me.

"Hi there." a voice said,I look up and saw Minami.

"Oh it's you,Minami was it?" I asked.

"Yup." she said with a smile. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." I said in a happy tone and she sat down.

After a few minutes,we took our leave. I was just facing on the window watching the tall buildings. As I was watching,a shadow dashed and passed through. I was shocked and Minami noticed it.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I said while glancing on the window. "I'm just having a daydream."

"Oh.. Alright if you say so." Minami said and minded her business.

I shot a look at the window. "I hope it was just a daydream." I silently said to myself.

 **NORMAL POV**

After a few hours or so,we've made it to our destination. We all stood up as the bus stopped.

"Alright everyone,now I want you to group with your partners now." the teacher said.

They all quickly group with their partners except for Aratonashi and Jeimuzu. They got off the bus and saw their tour guide. She had on a laboratory outfit and a pair of glasses. She began to tour them around.

"Wow! This is awesome." Minami said being amazed on what she is seeing. "I've never seen a hi-tech place like this."

"Me neither." Yui said also in amazed look.

Minami and Yui walked together in a place full of mechanical stuff. They took pictures on every machines they see. After a few minutes of walking,they stop in front on what looks like a pink,heart-shaped machine.

"What do you think is this?" Minami asked.

"This is a machine that scans your mind and heart and also tells whether if you're in love or not." a man with a lab coat said.

"There's a machine like that? Cool." Minami said being amazed. "How does this work?"

"You just have to stand inside this machine and wait for the scan to complete." the man with a lab coat answered. "If the percentage rate would reach 50 and above,it means that you're in love."

"Can I try it?" Minami asked excitedly.

"Sure." the man with a lab coat answered.

Minami quickly stepped inside the machine and the scan started. After a few seconds,a number appeared on the screen beside the operating buttons. Minami went out of the machine.

"Okay.. Your percentage rate is 51%." the man with a lab coat said. "That means you're slightly in love with someone."

"What?" Yui said in shock. "You're in love with someone?"

"I-I don't know." Minami lifted her shoulder up. "I might be in love with someone but I didn't notice it yet."

"I don't understand?" Yui asked confusedly.

"Geez Yui..You're always too slow when it comes to love." Minami teased and thought about something. "Wait.. I have an idea." Minami said having an evil smile. "Why don't we test you in this machine. Is it okay sir?"

"Sure." the man with a lab coat said.

"Oh n-no.. I'm not interested." Yui nervously said.

"Aw come on,just try it." Minami said with a teasing glare. "If you really don't have feelings for Sakai.. Then prove it in this machine."

"Like I said,I'm not interested." Yui said.

"Hmmph." Minami pouted her cheeks and then grabbed Yui's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yui asked in frightened confusion.

"I'm sorry Yui." Minami apologized as she was dragging Yui. "I'm only doing this because I'm your bestfriend."

"What are you say.. Ahh." Yui said as Minami pushed her inside the machine. "Minami.. Let me out!" Yui exclaimed trying to break free.

"Nope.. Not until it's finished." Minami said and the man with a lab coat operated the machine.

The machine started scanning on Yui who's trying to get out. Just after a few seconds,the scan was complete and a number appeared on the screen. Minami released Yui off the machine. The man with a lab coat approached them.

"Wow.. You beat the all time record." the man with a lab coat said being amused. "You got the percentage of 89%."

"What!?" the two shockingly said.

"What does 89% mean?" Minami asked.

"It means she's almost to confession stage." the man with a lab coat said.

"Hah. Just as I thought." Minami proudly said. "You really like Sakai."

"No it's not-" Yui didn't get to finish her words as Minami sticked her fingers to Yui's lips

"Stop denying." Minami said. "I promise,only the two of us would know about this day.. Maybe."

"MAYBE?" Yui asked.

"Like everyone says,no secrets can be kept forever." Minami said.

Yui sighed. "C'mon let's just go see if there is anything else to look." Yui said trying to close this conversation.

 **JEIMUZU's POV**

I was walking along by myself until I found something interesting. It was bottle-like containers and it also have different kinds of colorful liquids.

"What are you looking at?" Noga asked.

"I wonder what this is?" I asked. "It's pretty eye-catching."

"Hmmm.." Noga was thinking something. "I remembered someone who uses this kind of stuff."

"Who?" I asked

"Seeking Researcher,Dantalion." Noga answered

"Seeking.. Researcher? Who's he?" I asked.

"A Guze no Ou that is one of the members of Balle Masque." Noga answered.

"Wait.. Balle Masque? Aren't they the group of Tomogaras that almost turned this city into a pool of existence?" I asked.

"That's right." Noga said. "You seem to have a lot of knowledge about what happened."

"Mom told me everything about Balle Masque except for Seeking Researcher." I said. "I wonder why she didn't mention about him."

"Hmm.. Probably your mother has a reason. I think we should not interfere." Noga suggested.

"Right." I said and continued to watch the bottle-like glass stuff.

 **YUI's POV**

After our experience in the love machine,Minami and I were just walking around and watching some of the machines that we haven't seen yet. As we were walking,we bumped into Ike who was walking by himself.

"Oh hi Ike." Minami greeted happily.

"Oh hey." Ike said with a smile.

"Why aren't you with Sakai?" Minami asked. "Isn't he suppose to be your partner?"

"Well.. We decided that we should be on our own because he's not comfortable with me." Ike answered.

"But.. What about sensei?" Minami asked curiously.

"Don't worry I can handle him." Ike answered and noticed me behind Minami.

"Oh we meet... AGAIN." Ike said with a glare,I glared back also.

"You already knew each other?" Minami asked in shock.

"Well.. s-sort of." I said.

"How?" Minami asked cluelessly.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Okay..? Minami said. "Hey Ike.. Since you're just all by yourself,why don't you join with us."

"Join with you? Well uhh.." Ike was thinking. "Okay.. If it's alright to your friend."

"I'm sure it's fine,right Yui?" Minami asked.

"Y-Yeah.. Sure." I said unsurely.

"Great.. Well then,let's go." Minami said and we started to walk.

While walking,Minami and Ike were having fun talking and exchanging laughs while I was just silently listening to them. After a few minutes of walking,Minami called our attention.

"Can I have a moment?" Minami requested. "I really need to go to the restroom."

"Sure go ahead." I said.

Minami quickly ran to the nearest restroom. Me and Ike had an awkward silence while waiting for Minami. After a few minutes,Ike broke up the silence.

"So where's your Prince Charming?" Ike asked with an annoying tone but I didn't respond. "Being silent huh."

"I don't want to talk to you." I said without looking at him.

Meanwhile,I heard a familiar laughs coming from nowhere. I saw Ike reacting like he's sensing something. After a while,a large red void exploded and it made the place full red.

"Danger." a voice said.

"A Fuzestu." Ike said. "But I don't sense any Tomogara."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed.

"Who was that?" Ike asked.

We ran towards the source of the voice and found out that it's coming from the girls restroom. Ike kicked it open and we saw a girl getting held down by a 4 feet robot with a sword.

"HELP ME!" the girl shouted in tears.

Ike rushes towards the robot slams it with his hammer and the robot fell down. She covered her face with her palm and cried loudly.

"M-Minami?!" I shockingly called.

"Y-Yui? Is that you?" Minami asked in crying tone.

"Yes it's me." I answered.

Minami removed her palm. "I-Ike?" Minami called in shock. "What's going on here?"

"We'll talk about the details later." Ike said. "For now,we have to focus on getting you safe."

We nodded and left the girls restroom.

 **JEIMUZU's POV**

It's been a while since I noticed the fuzetsu. I searched everywhere to find the source but didn't succeeded. As I was searching for the source of the fuzetsu,I was also looking for Yui.

"Still no sign of Tomogara or Yui." I said.

"She must be around here somewhere." Noga said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I've also noticed that the Flame Haze is having strange movements."

"The girl might be with him." Noga said.

"It might be possible." I agreed. "I think we should check it out."

"Hmm.." Noga hummed.

 **NORMAL POV**

Aratonashi was walking around searching for a place for the two girls to hide while the two girls were following him. After a few minutes of walking,he found a room with a plate name METEORITE SECTION ROOM.

"This must be a good place." Aratonashi said to himself and looked at the girls. "Listen you two,I want you to hide in this room until I come back. Don't even dare to take a single glance outside.

"Where are you going?" Minami asked.

"I have something important to do." Aratonashi answered. "I cannot promise your safety if you're with me."

"Safety?" Minami asked in confusion. "Are we in trouble?"

"Please no more questions. Just get inside and-" Aratonashi was cut off in his words as he heard marching sounds coming to their direction.

"Enemy incoming." a voice said.

"GET INSIDE NOW!" Aratonashi barked.

The two girls quickly entered inside the room while Aratonashi was preparing himself for the upcoming enemies.  
As he waits,he could feel that there are multiple numbers of them. After a few seconds,a large number of what looks like a bunch of recycled robots with crossbows and swords appeared.

"Flame Haze alert! Destroy.. Destroy." the robots said.

The robot swordsmen took charge on Aratonashi and raise the swords to strike. Aratonashi counter the assault by slamming his hammer down, creating a shockwave that knocked the swordsmen in the air. He then launch boulders to them making an explosion. Aratonashi looks forward to check if that was it.

"I think it's over..." Aratonashi said while breathing heavily.

As he was about to leave,he heard another marching sounds from behind. He turned and saw another horde of robots with swords and crossbows. Aratonashi sighed in annoyance.

"Oh,you've got to be kidding me." Aratonashi said in annoyance.

 ***METEORITE SECTION ROOM***

Minami and Yui were just kneeling and hiding behind one of the rocks inside the room. They could hear loud crashings and explosion outside. It made Minami to be scared without knowledge on what's happening.

"What's going on? Why is there explosions outside?" Minami asked in scared tone.

"Don't worry,it's just nothing." Yui said.

"NOTHING?! THERE ARE EXPLOSIONS OUTSIDE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S NOTHING." Minami yelled in slight anger.

Minami stood up and she was about to go to the doorway but Yui grabbed her hand trying to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked.

"I'm gonna go out there and see what's happening." Minami said as she removed Yui's hand.

"Minami don't." Yui said.

As Minami was about to reach the doorway,a swordsman robot jumped in front of her. Minami fell on the ground because of shock and her eyes widened as she was dragging herself backwards.

"W-What is that?" Minami shouted in tears.

"Minami.!" Yui exclaimed.

The swordsman robot was about to attack Minami but before that could happen,a sound of slash was heard and the swordsman robot was sliced into half. A familiar face was revealed as the robot fell on the ground.

"S-Sakai!?" Minami exclaimed to herself.

"Aren't you Yui's friend?" Jeimuzu asked as he notice her on the ground. "It's quite surprising that you could also move inside the fuzetsu."

"Hmm.. Indeed." Noga agreed.

Minami gasped as she heared Noga's voice. Jeimuzu moved closer and reached his hand to her. But Minami moved backwards with a scared look on her face. He let down a huge sigh as he returned his hand to his side.

"Why does everyone get scared when I tried to help? Do I like look like a monster?" Jeimuzu asked.

"You could say that because you look like one." Noga answered.

"Urusai Urusai Urusai." Jeimuzu shouted in annoyance.

"Minami." a voice called.

Jeimuzu looked at the source of the voice and saw Yui heading towards Minami's direction. Yui kneeled down to see if she's okay.

"Are you alright?" Yui asked curiously and Minami nodded. "Thanks Jei."

"Don't mention it." Jeimuzu said.

Jeimuzu looked at Minami and it made her to move backwards in a scared look. Yui released a wondering look on her.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked confusedly.

Yui noticed her looking on Jeimuzu in fright. She sighed and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry,Sakai's not gonna hurt you. He's on our side." Yui said.

"R-Really?" Minami asked in disbelief.

Yui nodded and reached down her hand to Minami. Minami accepted it and stood up. She looked at Jeimuzu with a frown and hold both of her hands.

"Umm Sakai.. I-I want to thank you for saving me and also.. I want to apologize for freaking out." Minami said.

"Hmm." he hummed with a nod.

"And Yui.. I want to apologize for yelling at you." Minami said. "I was just confused in the situation."

"It's alright,I understand." Yui said.

Both of the bestfriends shared a smile to each other. For a moment,they felt a sudden shake on the ground and debris were starting to fall. Jeimuzu looked around the place.

"We should get out of here." Jeimuzu said.

The two girls nodded and they ran out the room. Just as they got out,Jeimuzu stopped and looked at the right side. He saw Aratonashi look so fatigue in fighting. Words from her mother Shana popped out on his mind.

" _You know what sweetie? Before,when I was still fighting as a Flame Haze,I always think every Flame Haze and Torches are just bunch of items and trash. But when I met your dad,he told me that Torches and Flame are not "just items",they are also humans with feelings. So remember this,help everyone including Torches and Flame Hazes because that is part of a Flame Haze mission and also you might start making friends from the real world._ " Jeimuzu remembered his mother's words.

Yui and Minami stopped running and turned back. She saw Jeimuzu being dazed while watching Aratonashi fight.

"Jeimuzu? Is something wrong?" Yui asked.

"You two,find somewhere near to hide and don't go out until I said so." Jeimuzu said.

"W-What are you gonna do?" Yui asked.

"I have to help Reversal Earth Binder." Jeimuzu said.

"Help... him? I thought you both hate each other." Yui said.

"My mother told me I have to help my fellow Flame Haze even if I hate them or they hate me because that's part of the Flame Haze mission." Jeimuzu said.

Yui became silent for a second and then nodded. "Alright,be careful." Yui said.

He nodded. "I will." Jeimuzu said and ran towards the fighting ground.

"Jeimuzu." Yui thought while sticking her fist on her chest.

 **ARATONASHI's POV**

I kept on fighting the robots over and over again but it still wasn't going anywhere. I was really fatigue and all out of energy.

"Man,this is endless." I said while panting.

"Just keep your pace." my contractor said.

Just for a moment,someone jumped in front of me. It was that Flame Haze again and he seems to have a pretty serious face.

"What are you doing here?!" I agitatedly said while panting.

"Doing my mission." he said.

"Mission? What mission?" I asked.

"The mission of helping my fellow Flame Hazes like you." he said.

"Like me? Heh,I don't need your help. I can fight on my on own." I said panting.

"But in your current state,I think you don't." he said.

I took a single glare. ".. Tch..." I said while looking away.

"I'll cover you until you recover your energy." he said and I agreed.

Sakai put on his fighting stance and strike every enemies closing by. I kneeled my right knee down and started breathing deeply to regain my energy. After a few minutes,I was on full recovery so I hold on Sakai's shoulders and he noticed it.

"I'm fine now,I can fight already." I said.

He nodded and connect our backs while in fighting stance. We spread out and striked all the robots with swords and crossbow.

 **NORMAL POV**

Yui and Minami were hiding in the Information Desk near the place where Jeimuzu and Aratonashi fight the robots. They were just sitting there hearing loud explosions and crashings done by the fight.

"I wish Jeimuzu would be alright." Yui said worrying.

"I wish Ike would also be..." Minami said silently.

"What was that?" Yui asked.

"N-No... I d-didn't say anything." Minami nervously denied.

"But I heard you said Ike..." Yui said.

"No I didn''t say anything like that!.." Minami exclaimed looking away.

"A-Alright... Sorry." Yui apologized. "Maybe I was just... hearing stuff."

Minami sighed and hugged her knees and lied her forehead on her arms. Yui also did the same thing but she lied her chin to her arms. After a while,she felt something on her uniform pocket that bothers her so she took it off and saw a hankerchief that Jeimuzu gave to her on the first day they met.

"Huh,what's this? Why do I have Jei's handkerchief." Yui asked in thought as she was staring at the handkerchief and starting to thought about Jeimuzu. "The day that I met you,you were always by my side protecting me. Even you were always so cold,you still have a caring heart. At first,I thought you were just some kind of emotionless and short tempered man... But I found out that there were still happiness hidden inside you that makes you want to continue in your life."

"Don't tell me... You've fallen for him." Minami's words flashbacked on her mind.

"Am I really have fallen for him?" Yui asked to myself everything became silent to her.

After a short while,Yui noticed a sqeaking sound somewhere near. She became curious on the sound so she stood up and followed the source of the sound. In her search,she found herself in a dark creepy abandoned room. She entered and then suddenly a blue light and a sound of electricity appeared that made her hide to on the corner. She peeked on where the lights came from and then she saw two persons. The one is a dark figure and has red eyes while the other one has a lab coat and a pair of goggles. It seems that they're having a conversation.

"Is everything ready?" the dark figure asked.

"Juuust a few minutes." the person with lab coat said.

"Hmph! Why do my allies always work so slow?!" the dark figure complained while facepalming.

"You know,experiments are nooot rushed." the person with lab coat said. "But I prooomise you this would work."

"It better be." the dark figure said. "I want the Dark Diablo to be surely destroy right now with that unrestricted spell." the dark figure said walking away but he stopped. "One more thing,finish off the other Flame Haze with him also. He might be a threat to our plans." he said and disappeared.

Yui gasped and her eyes widened. "No.. It can't be..." Yui silently said and ran off the room.

She ran towards their last hiding place where Minami was. She saw Minami still hugging on her knees and covering her face. She might have fallen asleep so she approached Minami and tried to wake her up.

"Minami... Minami!" Yui shaked her.

"H-Huh? I dozed off?" Minami asked as she raised her head with eyes half open and noticed Yui. "Oh Yui,What's going on?"

"We have to get to Jeimuzu and warn them." Yui said.

"Huh? W-What are you talking about?" Minami said. "Didn't he tell us to stay here and wait for him?"

"I saw two Guze no Tomogaras in an abandoned room." Yui said frowning. "They said that they would finish off Jeimuzu and Ike with an unrestricted spell. If we don't warn them in time,they would be in grave danger."

Minami's eyes widened. "I-Ike's going to be in d-danger!?" she thought to herself. "Alright,I'll go." Minami said directly.

Minami stood up and the two of them headed to Jeimuzu and Aratonashi.

 ***IN THE BATTLEGROUND***

Jeimuzu and Aratonashi finished fighting the robots. It seems like they annihilated all of them. They were panting heavily while holding on their knees.

"That was one hell of a fight." Aratonashi said panting. "I know I shouldn't be saying this but... Thanks for helping me."

"Don't mention it." Jeimuzu said panting also. "I was just doing my mission."

"Say,we really make a good team. I think we should be partners." Aratonashi said as he picked up his pace.

"Don't even think about it." Jeimuzu said.

"Haha..." Aratonashi laughed. "I knew you would say that."

"Jeimuzu." a voice called from behind. They looked back and saw Yui and Minami running towards their direction.

"Y-Yui?" Jeimuzu said.

"Minami?" Aratonashi said.

"What are you two doing here? Didn't I tell you two hide somewhere near!?" Jeimuzu scolded them. "This place is very dangerous for you two."

"I-I know but please listen to me for a bit." Yui requested. "You need to get away from here fast before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Jeimuzu asked in confusion.

"Earlier,I saw two Guze no Tomogaras in an abandoned room." Yui said. "They say that they would destroy you both with an unrestricted spell."

"Hmm.. Who was that Tomogara? Can you describe them?" Noga asked.

"Well... The other one has a lab coat with a pair of goggles and the other one-" Yui was cut off.

"W-What,a lab coat!? It cant be..." Noga said shockingly.

"Do you know him Noga?" Jeimuzu asked.

"I'm not sure because it's very impossible for him to come back ." Noga answered.

"Well... If you're not sure then let's just meet that guy face to face." Aratonashi asked while cracking his fist.

"I guess that's the only way." Jeimuzu agreed.

"W-Wait..." Yui stopped them. "You have to get away,you're going to be in danger..." Yui said and Jeimuzu hold on her shoulder.

"We're Flame Hazes,it's our job to face danger." Jeimuzu said.

"But... But..." Yui stuttered.

"You two,get out of here and find a safe place." Jeimuzu said. "I don't want you to be included in here."

"A-Alright,we will." Minami said and dragged Yui.

Yui and Minami ran out the battlefield. Jeimuzu and Aratonashi stood at the center of the battleground to make the Tomogara notice them.

"Say,if we're just gonna stand here... Why not just we enter the abandoned room that the girl mention and beat him." Aratonashi said.

"It's too dangerous since he sense us but we don't." Jeimuzu said.

"Well... I guess you're right." Aratonashi said.

The two of the became silent and and waited. Jeimuzu was feeling something unnatural in the atmosphere and then suddenly,a light appeared above them. They kneeled down shaking and their powers began fading.

"W-What was that?" Aratonashi asked while shaking.

"My Power of Existence got sucked out." Jeimuzu said also shaking.

"Succeeeess,an unrestricted spell that sucks away enemy's power of existence and utilizes it for Rinne." a loud voice was heard. "It's an eeexcellent product."

"Yes,Professor." another voice was heard. "Begin preparation."

"Who was that?" Aratonashi asked confusedly.

"That voice,could it be..." Noga said and a hovercraft appeared in the dark. "Seeking Researcher,Dantalion!" Noga exclaimed as he saw the person in the hovercraft.

"Seeking Researcher? Him?" Jeimuzu asked shockingly.

"Hmm." Noga answered. "I don't understand,he was suppose to be dead a long time ago."

"Flame Hazes. You will pay on what you did to me a long time ago." Dantalion said as he was getting near them.

"Seeking Researcher! I don't know how'd you able to live,But what you're doing is such complete insanity." Noga said.

"Insanity?" Dantalion asked. "What i'm doing now is brilliant,flawless,perfect,eeexcellent plan to destroy you."

"Such nuisance." Noga said. "You're actions are unacceptable."

"Nuisance! NUISANCE!" Dantalion exclaimed. "I'll show you nuisance... DOOOMINOOO."

"Yes Professor,beginning attack." Domino said and pulled the lever.

In a moment later,they heard a familiar marching sounds heading towards their direction.

"Ughh... Not those garbage metals again." Aratonashi complained.

"This is bad,you don't have your powers now." Noga said. "You have no choice but to use your physical strength."

"Got it." Jeimuzu said in a fighting stance.

"Certainly." Aratonashi said also in a fighting stance.

As the swordsmen and crossbow robots appeared,they charged on and attacked all the robots they see with punches and kicks. They dodged every attacks that the robots landed and counter them. For a long time of fight,the robots even increased numbers. After a few minutes,they kneeled down and started to breath heavily.

"It's no good... They kept increasing in numbers." Jeimuzu said panting.

"Yeah." Aratonashi agreed. "We're not getting through this."

"Succeeess! Now I can take advantage and destroy them." Dantalion said. "Dooominooo!"

"Yes,Professor." Domino said.

"It's time to show the special move." Dantalion ordered.

"A-Are you sure Professor? I-I mean,we already got them." Domino said.

"You do as I say! I know what i'm doing!" Dantalion exclaimed while pinching Domino's cheek.

"YEAAARG! YES YES..!" Domino said in pain. "Begin transformation."

As Domino pushed a button,the swordsmen and crossbow robot were magnetically sticking to their hovercraft and creating a giant robot with a giant sword. He moved close to the two Flame Haze and about to strike them.

"VICTORY IS MIIIINE!" Dantalion shouted.

Jeimuzu looked down and closed his eyes. He was thinking on what he have to do and then a flashback came to his mind.

 ***FLASHBACK: XANADU***

"HIYA! HEYA!" Jeimuzu shouted while practicing with her mother. "AGGGGHH!" He fell as he striked by a hard wooden pole.

"Is that all you got?" Shana intimidated while looking at her son on the ground.

"Geez mom,Look... i'm in an disadvantage." Jeimuzu complained while holding his wound and standing up. "Why do I have to fight without a weapon while you have one?"

"In every battle,there would be times that you cannot use your weapon." Shana said. "You have to use your instincts and your mind to outmatch your opponent."

"T-That would be impossible for me." Jeimuzu said feeling down.

"You could do it... I know you can." Shana encouraged.

Jeimuzu frowned down for a second and then. "Alright." Jeimuzu said full of confidence.

"Okay,let's start again." Shana said and pointed the wooden pole.

Shana charged towards Jeimuzu and was about to strike him again.

"I have to use my instincts and mind and then..." Jeimuzu dodged to the side and punched the wooden pole

The wooden pole broke into half and Shana became shocked. Jeimuzu took a chance to drop his mother down and hold her. Just as she was being hold down,she shown a smile to Jeimuzu and nodded.

"I.. I-I did it,I did it!" Jeimuzu said jumping in happiness.

"Good job. Although it's a bit risky but still you did it." Shana said.

"Yeah." Jeimuzu said still jumping in happiness.

After their training,they went back home and relieved all the wounds on Jeimuzu's face. Shana covered his swelling fist with bandages and kissed it.

"Feeling better sweetie?" Shana sweetly asked.

"Yeah.. Thanks mom." Jeimuzu said.

"You know what? I was quite shocked by your strenght and sense." Shana said. "You successfully punched the stick even in that quick strike and you even broke it into half with you physical strength. It was impressive and as a mother,i'm very proud of you. You've really grown strong."

"Thanks mom." Jeimuzu said and they both hug each other.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Jeimuzu opened his eyes. "That's it." Jeimuzu said.

"Goodbye Flame Haze." Dantalion said and began to strike.

Jeimuzu quickly stood up and dodged sideways. He directly punched the sword and it to crack and shattered to pieces. The robot kneeled down and started twitching.

"WAAAAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Dantalion shouted.

"The robot was forced to shut down due to the damage." Domino said. "It might take time to recover again."

"WHAAAAT!?" Dantalion exclaimed.

The unrestricted spell began to disappear and the aura of the two Flame Hazes brightened again.

"Wait... I can feel my Power of Existence again." Aratonashi said as he stood up.

"Yeah,me also." Jeimuzu said and Aratonashi noticed his bloody fist.

"H-Hey... You're bleeding..." Aratonashi noticed.

"I know,don't mind it." Jeimuzu said. "Now is not the time to worry about it."

"Hmm." Noga hummed. "We have to focus on defeating Seeking Reseacher."

"Wait Speaking of him,where is he?" Aratonashi asked looking at the giant robot. Jeimuzu looked also and they he noticed they that they disappeared. "Crap! They got away. They took their advantage while we're having a conversation."

"AAAAAAHH!" two familiar voices shouted.

"T-That voice... Could it be..." Aratonashi said.

Jeimuzu gasped. "Yui!" Jeimuzu silently exclaimed.

"Minami!" Aratonashi also silently exclaimed.

They quickly ran and followed the direction of the voice. After a few moments,they found Yui and Minami being held by Dantalion and Domino. Their face were trembling in fear.

"YUI!" Jeimuzu called her.

"J-Jei..." Yui said. "I'm sorry. I thought I could do something to help you but I just worsen it."

"Hehehe..." Dantalion laughed. "That's right little girl,you just wooorsen it and I thank you for that."

"Let them go Seeking Researcher. They have nothing to do with this." Noga said. "It is us your opponent."

"I know... But maybe I could use this two for my experiments." Dantalion said. "It's a raaare chance to see a Mystes and a Human moving inside the Fuzestu."

Minami's eyes widened. "W-Where gonna be used as experiments!?" Minami asked in fear.

"Eeexactly little girl." Dantalion said.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO!" Minami shouted trying to escape. "LET GO OF ME!.. LET GO OF ME!"

"BE QUIET!" Domino said and slapped Minami.

"Aw!" Minami exclaimed in pain and tears began to fall on her cheek.

Aratonashi frowned down as he saw Minami in tears and began to clench his fist. Everything was beginning to shake and rocks were floating in the air.

"You..! YOU!" Aratonashi said grinning in anger. "RAAAAGH." Aratonashi shouted as he lifted up his hammer.

Aratonashi smashed his hammer to the ground and it created a large fissure that launched Seeking Researcher and Domino up in the air with Yui and Minami. Jeimuzu jumped up catching the two girls and landed safely. Domino landed on the ground with a hard impact and broke to pieces while Dantalion landed on the ground back first with a hard impact. Aratonashi walked closer to Dantalion and kneeled down his right feet.

"You dare to hurt someone close to me,then... I'll make sure you live to regret." Aratonashi said with an evil grin and slowly closing his hand.

As Aratonashi closes his hand,the ground was eating Dantalion down like a Quick Sand and break every part of his body that was covered under the ground. He began to scream in pain.

"You little pesty Flame Hazes. Even thou I failed... My master will avenge me." Dantalion said while his body was almost covered.

"Then if he tries to hurt my friend... He will meet the same fate as you." Aratonashi said and Dantalion was fully covered by the ground and disappeared like a blown flame.

Aratonashi took a deep breath and then he noticed someone running towards him.

"Ike." a voice called.

Aratonashi looked at the source of the voice and saw Minami running towards him. She stopped a few meters away and stared for a while.

"Minami." Aratonashi said as he was getting closer to her but then he received a slap from Minami.

"B-Baka! Why did you do that?!" Minami asked in anger. "Do you want me to die?!"

"S-Sorry... I guess I deserve that slap." Aratonashi said as he was holding on his slapped cheek.

"But..." Minami said and hugged him. "I knew you just did that because you cared for me."

"M-Minami..." Aratonashi said softly and hugged back. After a short while,they pulled off and smiled to each other.

"Well now,I think it's time to restore this place." Noga said and Jeimuzu nodded.

"Wait..." Aratonashi halted. "Let me the one to do it." Aratonashi said and Jeimuzu looked at Noga.

"Hmm." Noga hummed. "Alright."

Aratonashi raised his hammer up and a light appeared on top of it. Everything that was damaged were returning back to normal.

"All done." Aratonashi said. "I'll dispel the Fuzetsu now."

Aratonashi raised his hammer again and a bright light flashed through that made the Fuzetsu disappear. As always,everyone were acting like nothing happened.

"Thank you Ike." Yui said.

"Heh... There's nothing to thank yet." Aratonashi said. "This battle isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?!" Jeimuzu said.

"I heard it from Seeking Researcher." Aratonashi said. "He said that his master will avenge him,which means..."

"There's a mastermind behind all of this." Noga said.

"Yeah." Aratonashi agreed. "I don't know who's the mastermind but i'm going to take him down. Can I count on you... SAKAI?"

"Hmm." Jeimuzu nodded and they heard the teacher's call.

"Well... I think that's all over for our trip." Aratonashi said. "Let's head back to the bus."

They nodded and gone straight to the bus heading back to Misaki Municipal High School.

 ***AFTER THE FIELD TRIP***

All of the students were back at the school with happy experiences. They all left the bus and gone straight home. Jeimuzu,Yui,Minami and Aratonashi were the last one to leave the bus so they walked together towards the school gate.

"Well... I'll be heading to the other way." Aratonashi said.

"Bye Ike..." both Yui and Minami said.

Aratonashi stopped for a while. "Wait I forgot." Aratonashi said and looked back at them. "Since I consider you now as my comrades,I'd like to intoduce ourselves properly. My name is Reversal Earth Binder,Aratonashi Ike... And this is."

"I am the Gaian Guardian,Magmus." a voice said coming from his hammer.

"Well,it's a pleasure to meet you Gaian Gurdian." Noga said.

"The pleasure is mine." Magmus said.

"Well then... I'll take my leave here. See ya." Aratonashi said and waved. Yui and Minami waved back

 ***IN SEIREI-DEN***

"Master." a Tomogara said. "Seeking Researcher has been killed."

"WHAAAT?!" the dark figure exclaimed as he slammed his throne chair. "I knew he's always a failure."

"What do we do now master?" the Tomogara asked.

"Well... Seeking Researcher was only the phase two." the dark figure said. "When the right time comes,we'll bring in the phase three."

 **A/N** : _That was the End of Chapter 9. I know this Chapter was horrible,it's quite confusing for me. And also,I know you're thinking about that love machine. Well... That idea just got out on my head. But then again... Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this story. I'll see you in the next Chapter._

 _For the last time,I apologize for not updating too long._


	10. Unwanted

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Chapter 10 is here... Wew, it's been a year since I last updated... I apologize for the long long long delay... You already know how busy it is to be in preparation for College... It's super killing... Well, enough with my excuses, enjoy this Chapter and sorry if this is a confusing Chapter... It's somewhat a rushed so deal with it... Anyway, HAVE FUN!_

Chapter 10

 _MINAMI's POV_

It's been a day since the battle of Sakai and Ike against Seeking Researcher happened. On the night after that,my sleep was always cut off because of having nightmares about it. On the next day,I was preparing myself for school.

"I'll be going now." I said while opening the front entrance door.

"Bye dear,be safe." a woman's voice said.

I left the house and walked through the sidewalk heading towards the school. As I was walking,everything that happened yesterday always flashbacks on my mind. My mind cannot forget about it so I became a little irritated.

"I can't take this anymore. My mind's gonna break if this keeps up." I thought in depression while walking and then took a deep breath. "Relax Minami... Just think about something else so you could forget about it."

I began to think about something else like my family,friends,favorite food and school. But then it became worst,all of the good things I think about were mixed up with what happened yesterday.

"No,it just became worst." I thought to myself in disappointment and began thinking. "When I saw Ike's face from yesterday,he seems pretty serious on everything. It was like he's been like that for a long time."

I sighed. "Just how did Ike deal with that in his first time?" I asked to myself.

"How did I deal with what?" a voice asked.

I raised up my head and saw Ike standing in front of me. I shouted in surprise.

"I-Ike!" I exclaimed in surprise. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Err... Just a few minutes ago." Ike said. "I saw you walking by so I waited for you so we could walk together but you seem pretty slow to walk,is something wrong?"

"N-No... Nothing really." I said nervously. "I'm just wondering how did you deal with your first time seeing that kind of event like yesterday?"

Ike became confused and left a question mark on top of his head. I realized how embarrasing her question is.

"S-Sorry,I ask such weird question!" I exclaimed in rattle.

"Well... To be honest,I never have to do anything to deal with it." Ike said. "I already knew about it when I was just a kid."

"What? I-I don't understand." I said confusedly.

Ike grabbed on my shoulder. "I'll clarify you about it next time." Ike said. "For now,let get going to school."

I nodded and we continued to walk together heading towards the school.

 ***AT SCHOOL***

 _NORMAL POV_

Aratonashi and Minami arrived at the main entrance of the school. As they got to their lockers,they saw a crowd of students looking something at the School News Bulletin.

"What's up in there?" Aratonashi asked curiously.

"I don't know. Probably another School News." Minami answered. "You wanna check it out?"

Aratonashi nodded and they walked towards the crowded Hall. Just as they were at the back of the crowd,Aratonashi heard two girl students whispering so loud. He focused his ears on them and try to hear their conversation.

"Did you see the School News?" the first student whisper.

"Yeah. It says Ike and Agami are the First Couple in Misaki Municipal High School." the second student whisper. "But I thought Sakai and Mikoto are the first couple in this school."

"It would take pure guts to post that kind of School News." the first student whispered.

"I guess you're right." the first student whispered.

Aratonashi moved closer to them. "Umm... Do you two know what's happening?" Aratonashi asked.

The two students looked on their side and saw Minami and Aratonashi. They gasped and froze on their feet.

"O-Oh no... It's them." the second student whispered while trembling. "Do you think they heard us?"

"D-Don't worry. Just walk away and ignore them." the first student whispered.

The two girl students just walk away like they didn't notice anything. Aratonashi cannot do anything but just to stare at them. Minami noticed him looking in different direction.

"Something wrong Ike?" Minami asked.

"I think I just heard that two girls whispering our names." Aratonashi said getting suspicion.

"Why would someone do that?" Minami asked confusedly. "We didn't do anything wrong."

As they look back in front,they noticed that everyone was looking at them and whispers were everywhere. Minami and Aratonashi felt awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"W-Why is everyone looking at us?" Minami said softly feeling awkward.

"Don't ask me." Aratonashi whispered feeling awkward also.

"Minami!" a voice called.

Minami looked at the source of the voice and saw Yui and Jeimuzu getting through the crowd.

"Oh Yui... Good morning." Minami greeted.

"Good morning to you too." Yui greeted back.

"Hey friend,how's it goin? Early to school huh." Aratonashi said as he punched Jeimuzu softly to the shoulder.

"Stop that." Jeimuzu said getting annoyed. "And also,don't call me friend."

Aratonashi paused for a bit and then laughed. "I knew you would say that!" Aratonashi said and smacked Jeimuzu's shoulder.

"EERRRGH!" Jeimuzu gritted his teeth.

"Anyway Yui,do you know what's going on here?" Minami asked.

"If you want to know,you should see this." Yui said and handed down a newpaper to Minami.

Minami started to read the newspaper and as she was in the middle part,Minami's eyes widened and she began to blush.

"W-What's this!?" Minami asked in shock and embarassment.

"What's wrong?" Aratonashi asked.

Aratonashi looked at the newspaper also. He saw the title "First Couple in Misaki Municipal High School" and a picture of Minami and him together was there. His eyes widened and quickly grabbed the paper from Minami.

"W-WHAT THE... WHO IN THE HELL TOOK THIS?" Aratonashi asked in rage while squeezing the side of the newspaper.

"We don't know who took that... But we got the name,it's on the bottom part of the paper." Jeimuzu said.

Aratonashi looked at the bottom part of the paper and saw a name Yuna Kurosaki from Journalism Club. Aratonashi looks at Minami.

"Do you know where's the Journalism Club?" Aratonashi asked seriously.

"Y-Yeah..." Minami answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"I have a lead on where to find the person who took this." Aratonashi said. "We will look for that person after class."

Minami nodded and the four headed to their classroom.

 ***AFTER CLASS***

Aratonashi and Minami were walking through the corridor and heading towards the Journalism Club Room. Just as they were in front of the door of the clubroom,Minami said something to Aratonashi.

"Remember,were just here to ask about that newspaper." Minami said. "Don't make unecessary things that can lead to a fight,UNDERSTAND?!"

"I don't kno-" Aratonashi was cut off as Minami talked again.

"I said... UNDERSTAND?" Minami repeated.

"Alright alright..." Aratonashi said.

"Good." Minami said.

Minami was about to reach the door knob but someone from the inside opened it first. As it opened,a 2nd year girl was revealed and she froze and squeeled as she saw Minami and Aratonashi. She looks down and goes through them while holding some papers. Minami and Aratonashi just followed their eyes on her.

"What's up with that girl?" Aratonashi asked. "She looks pretty tensed."

"I don't know." Minami answered. "Anyway,let's go inside."

Aratonashi nodded and they entered inside. Just as they entered,someone approached them from the door and he has a tag name Journalism Club President.

"Oh,if it isn't Minami Agami and Aratonashi Ike." the Club President greeted. "What brings you here in the Journalism Club?"

"Oh why thank you-" Minami didn't finish her sentence. "Wait... How did you know our names? We still haven't met yet."

"Oh excuse me for my rudeness. I'm the President of the Journalism Club." he introduced. "The reason why I know you two because you're one of the most popular students in this school."

"Wait,i'm one of the popular students?" Minami asked shockingly. "I understand why Ike's popular but,why am I included?"

"It's probably because you're the bestfriend of the girl who's with the most popular male student." Aratonashi said.

"I-I see." Minami said.

"Umm... I still have some work to do so,please can you tell me what you need?" the Journalism Club President requested.

"Oh i'm sorry..." Minami apologized. "Umm... We just want to ask about this." Minami said and showed the newspaper.

The Club President looked at it and hummed for a few seconds. After he looked,he face to Minami and Aratonashi.

"I'm sorry but we don't know anything about it." the Club President apologized. "Even thou we have an club activity like that,I still haven't seen that newspaper.

"W-WHAT!" Aratonashi exclaimed as he moved one step forward angrily and stopped by Minami.

"I-Ike... Don't!" Minami said while pulling him and he calmed down. "Didn't I tell you not to do unecessary things?! Minami scolded him.

"... Tch!" Aratonashi looked away and crossed his arms.

Minami looked back the Club President. "We have a name on the bottom part of the newspaper,can you identify who it is?" Minami asked.

The Club President looked at the bottom part of the newspaper. His eyes widened as he saw the name Yuna Kurosaki.

"I know this person!" the Club President exclaimed.

"You do!?" Minami asked surprisingly.

"Yes... She's one of the members of this club." the Club President said.

"Where is she now?" Minami asked. "I want to talk to her."

"I believe she just left seconds ago right before you entered." the Club President said. "I gave her a favor to deliver some papers to our advisor."

"Right before we enter? Aratonashi whispered and remembered the girl from before. "Could it be..."

Araronashi grabbed Minami's hand. Minami was startled and quickly looked at her hand.

"We have to go." Aratonashi directly said.

"What? B-But we still have to find-" Minami was cut off on her words.

"I know now where to find her so let's go." Aratonashi said and pulled Minami.

"H-Hey wait!" Minami exclaimed. "Thank you." Minami said to Club President while being pulled.

Aratonashi continued to pull her until they got out the club room. Minami was struggling to break free and then she got out.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Minami asked angrily.

"Like I said,I know were to find her." Aratonashi said. "I don't wanna waste our time with that good-for-nothing President."

"Don't call him like that... And also,I heard you... You don't have to drag me." Minami scolded him.

Aratonashi was silent for a second and then... "If you don't want it that way... I'll do everything by myself." Aratonashi said and walked past through Minami.

Minami crossed her arms and pouted angrily. But then a few moments,her angry face melted down and turned into a frown. She glanced at Aratonashi with a sad face and then ran towards him,grabbing his hand. Aratonashi looked at his back.

"I-I'm sorry..." Minami said frowning. "I.. I know I'm quite strict,but I'm just doing it so we don't get in trouble." Minami said in sad tone.

Aratonashi touched her head. " I understand." Aratonashi said. "I'm sorry too... I know I'm quite pushy sometimes,but I'm just doing it because I care for everyone,even you."

Minami felt a static on her body and she began to blush. "W-What's this? I feel... weak..." Minami thought to herself.

"What wrong?" Aratonashi asked confusedly.

Minami came back from her senses. "N-NO! NOTHING AT ALL,HAHAHA!" Minami laughed in nervous.

"O-Okay?" Aratonashi confusedly said. "Then,shall we go?"

Minami nodded and they turned around. As they turned around,they saw the girl they met on the entrance. The girl gasped and paused for a bit,then she tried to walk pass through them while covering her face with the papers she was carrying.

"What's wrong?" Minami asked and Aratonashi blocked her with his arms.

The girl was about to pass through Aratonashi's side,but then... "YUNA KUROSAKI!" Aratonashi exclaimed and the girl stopped with a gasp. "So,I'm right... You really are the girl who published that newspaper."

"I-I'm sorry... I think you are m-mistaken-" she was cut off on her words as Aratonashi shouted.

"DON'T FOOL ME AROUND!" Aratonashi shouted. "I already noticed your actions right before we saw each other. You can't escape now."

"Hold it Ike... Don't even dare to hurt her, mind your actions." Minami said.

"I know... I'm just gonna talk to her." Aratonashi said.

Aratonashi walked closer to Yuna and her eyes widened in panic. Just as Aratonashi was halfway on her,Yuna throwed the papers she's holding to Aratonashi and ran away.

"AAGHHH!" Aratonashi exclaimed as the papers splash on his face. "DAMN YOU!" Aratonashi exclaimed and gave chase.

"IKE!" Minami exclaimed and followed Aratonashi.

 _YUI's POV_

Jeimuzu and I were walking through the corridor and talking about something.

"I wonder what Minami and Ike are doing right now?" I asked concerned.

"You don't have to worry about them,they can take care of themselves." Jeimuzu said.

"But-" I was cut off in my words as I noticed a girl running towards me.

"Out of the way!" the girl exclaimed panicking as she pushed me on the left side.

"WAAAHHH!" I screamed and closed my eyes as I was gonna fall.

But before I could fall on the ground,I felt I fell on something beside the ground. I opened my eyes and saw myself on Jeimuzu's chest hugging on him. I looked everywhere and saw everyone staring at us in shock. I pulled myself away from him and looked away with a bright red blush on my cheek.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard a man's voice.

I looked at the source of the voice and saw Ike running quickly and chasing onto something. Behind him I saw Minami panting heavily while running slowly.

"I-Ike..." Minami said panting and stopped to catch her breath.

"Minami!" I exclaimed and ran towards her.

She noticed me and looked. "Y-Yui..." Minami said panting.

"What happened? Why is Ike running and why do you look so tired?" Yui asked.

She panted for a bit. "We found the culprit that posted the newspaper and Ike's chasing her." Minami said still panting. "I've got to go after him before he might do something." Minami said and was about to run again but Yui stopped her.

"Minami don't... Just rest for a while, don't push yourself." Yui said and looked at Jeimuzu. "Jei, can you chase after Ike? We'll just catch up later."

Jeimuzu nodded and ran towards where Aratonashi run through. Yui looked over to Minami and let her rest for a while.

 _NORMAL POV_

Aratonashi was still chasing over on Yuna. They ran and ran until they got on the 5th floor of the school building.

"Please stop chasing me!" Yuna begged while running. "Just let me go!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY ON WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Aratonashi shouted angrily while chasing.

Yuna kept on running fast and Aratonashi kept chasing until they reach the rooftop. Yuna locked the rooftop door and Aratonashi was slamming the door. Yuna backed down for a bit and the slamming stopped.

"Whew..." Yuna exhaled in relief as she wiped the sweat on her forehead.

But after her relief, a loud crash banged on the wall and a slight heavy wind pass by that made Yuna to cover her eyes. As the dust wiped out, she saw Aratonashi in complete anger. Yuna backed away slowly while Aratonashi is walking towards her slowly. As she was backing away, Yuna reached a dead end.

"Oh no!" Yuna said in fright.

"You're finished..." Aratonashi said and raised his fist while walking towards her.

Yuna dropped down and covered her head. Aratonashi got on her front and released the punch,but then a hand grabbed on Aratonashi's forearm.

"Enough..." a voice said.

He looked and saw Jeimuzu. Yuna also looked up and seeing Jeimuzu made her eyes widened.

"Hey! What are you-" Aratonashi was cut off in his words.

"You've gone too far." Jeimuzu said.

Aratonashi looked at Yuna and he saw her crying and trembling helplessly. His anger faded and Jeimuzu let go of his forearm. Aratonashi walked out the rooftop. Just a few moments, Minami and Yui arrived to the roof. Minami ran towards Yuna and calm her down.

"Are you alright?" Minami asked and Yuna nods in tears.

Minami continues to caress her hair to calm her down. "Please stop crying..."

"What can we do to calm you down?" Yui asked.

Yuna looked at Jeimuzu and her camera. Yui and Minami noticed what she wants.

"You want to take a picture of Sakai?" Minami asked and Yuna nodded.

Jeimuzu looks at Minami. "Seriously? Me?" Jeimuzu whispered complaining.

"I-I want a picture with him for my cover newspaper." Yuna said softly and looks at Jeimuzu. "Can I?"

"No.." Jeimuzu said straight and about to walk out.

Yui holds his hand. "Jeimuzu c'mon, just grant her request." Yui said.

"Not gonna waste my time in that stuff." Jeimuzu said plainly and about to leave.

Yui puffed her cheek and grabs Jeimuzu's hand trying to pull him back. Jeimuzu looks back at her and just stands unaffected by her pull.

"I'm not gonna let go until you agree." Yui said still trying to pull him back.

Jeimuzu looks at her blankly . "Is this girl for real?" Jeimuzu said to himself in slight annoyance and sighed. "All right, just this once."

Yui was filled with glee. "Great!" Yui said loudly.

Jeimuzu and Yui goes back and Yui shared the great news to Yuna. As she heard the news, Yuna's eyes widened in happiness and quickly stood up. Jeimuzu gets close to her and both of them took a photo together.

 ***AT THE FRONT DOOR OF THE JOURNALISM CLUB ROOM***

"I'm very sorry for the troubles that Ms. Korusaki caused." the Club President bowed down in apology. "If you wish for some complaints, I promise to give her a disciplinary punishment."

Yuna suddenly frowned down in sadness. But Minami stepped forward and talked to the Club President.

"There's no need for disciplinary punishments." Minami said. "We're not filing any complains."

The Club President started thinking. "As you wish." the Club President said.

Yuna looked up in happiness. "Thank you President!" Yuna gladly bowed to The Club President and looked back at the three. "Thank you to you all."

"No problem." Minami said gladly.

"A-And thank you too S-Sakai." Yuna said turning away with a blush.

Jeimuzu just looked at her in with blank emotion and words but then Yui hit his muscle arm with her elbow. Jeimuzu groaned and looked at her in annoyance.

"N-No problem." Jeimuzu said while rubbing on his muscle arm.

Yuna smiled in happiness and entered the clubroom with The Club President. The three of them headed out the school and gone straight home together. As they were walking home, they had a little conversation.

"By the way, what happened to Ike earlier?" Minami asked. "I saw him walking out the rooftop earlier with a gloomy look."

"Sudden realization." Noga said.

"I suppose that might be it." Jeimuzu said.

Minami sighed. "Geez! He's so hard to handle." Minami said.

"But then, he's still handful at some times." Yui said.

"Well, I guess you're right." Minami said and looked at the other path. "I'll be departing from you here. See yah tomorrow!" Minami waved and ran towards the other road.

"Bye Minami!" Yui hollered and looked at Jeimuzu. "Let's go?" Yui asked.

"Hmm." Jeimuzu nodded and they started walking home.

 **A/N:** _End of Chapter 10... Well, It's almost summer vacation on our country so I might be starting some Chapters without long delays. Anyway, feel free to review and give thoughts about this Chapter. I'm also accepting OC request and ideas for my story... Just PM me or review it if you have some on your mind... See yah next Chapter!_


	11. Ike Residence

_Chapter 11_

It was a bright Sunday morning in Misaki City. Yui was on her bed still in closed eyes. But after a few minutes, her eyes opened. She stood up on her bed and stretched her arms with a yawn. After that, she looked at the time and saw that it was past 9 am.

 _YUI's POV_

"That's weird." Yui asked to herself. "Mom would actually call me for breakfast."

I went downstairs and entered the Kitchen. She saw the kitchen was empty. Nothing was touched nor placed on the table and stove.

"I think mom might have oveslept today." Yui thought to herself. "But that's really rare thing for her."

I went out the kitchen and entered to mom's bedroom. But when I got in, the room was empty. The bed was arranged properly, it's like no one used it last night.

"Where did mom go?" I asked to myself. "She doesn't leave the house without letting me know."

I quickly left the house and looked around the neighborhood. But it seems like everything is so quiet and empty. I ran all around the place in my pajamas and saw that everything is completely empty and quiet.

My eyes widened. "W-What's happeni-?" I was cut off by my words as I felt someone grabbed on my shoulders.

"Yui." the unknown man behind me said.

I looked behind and I saw a familiar face with a black and white striped jacket. I was quite surprised.

"J-Jeimuzu?" I said questionably.

He put his hands on my cheeks and moved his face closer to me. It would look like he was going to kiss me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked in shock with a blush on my face.

"I love you, please be mine." he said and he began to approach his lips to mine.

"I don't get what's going on." I thought to myself and closed my eyes approaching my lips to him also. "But why do I feel so happy about this?"

But as we're about to kiss, I cannot feel his touch anymore. I opened my eyes and saw that he disappeared in front of me. I glanced everywhere around me and I noticed that the building disappeared and everything became dark.

"W-What's happening." I thought to myself in fear.

As I was looking around, I felt that someone was running behind me. I looked back and saw nothing. As I looked in front, I saw a red eyed beast growling towards me. I slowly moved back in fear and I got tripped.

"They will feel my wrath." A monstrous voice said and the red eyed beast ran towards me.

I stood up and quickly ran for my life. I can feel that he's running so fast. So I ran quickly as I could. But then, the red eyed beast jumped in front of me and glared at me.

"I am the Diablo." the beast said and attacked in front of me and left a huge scream.

 ***REAL WORLD***

 _NORMAL POV_

"AAAAAHHHH!" Yui screamed and quickly lift her body up.

She breathed heavily and looked around in panic. She got a sudden realization and her heavy breathing stopped.

Yui sighed in relief. "It was just a dream." Yui said to herself.

Yui heard footsteps from the stairways quickly running towards her room. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Dear? Are you alright?" Yui's mother asked in concern while peeking by the doorway. "I heard you screamed earlier, something wrong?"

"N-No, I'm fine mom." Yui said. "Just got a bad dream."

Her mom sighed "Don't watch too much horror movies okay? You know it's not good." Yui's mom said.

"Y-Yes mom." Yui said. "Sorry for the disturbance."

"It's alright dear." Yui's mom said. "Breakfast will be served in a minute, be sure to get down already." She said and closed the door.

Yui sighed again. "I can't believe I just agreed to mom." Yui said to herself and stood up out of her bed.

She looked at her clock and it was 8 a.m. in the morning. She looked at her window and saw how bright the day is.

"I should probably take a walk for a while since I don't have any planned places to go this Sunday." Yui said to herself.

"Dear, your breakfast is getting cold." her mom hollered.

"Coming!" Yui hollered back.

She quickly put on her slippers and goes downstairs to have her breakfast.

 ***MINUTES LATER IN MANA RIVER***

Yui was walking along the riverside. She's looking on every beautiful views around the place. After a long minutes of walking, she found a melon bread stand and bought some melon bread.

"Thank you, come again." the vendor said.

Yui sat down on the bench and opened one pack of melon bread. After she opened it, she became hesitant on eating it.

"I'm not really fond of sweet foods." Yui thought to herself. "But I wonder why Jeimuzu likes it."

She took a first bite on the melon bread. "It's delicious." Yui said and took another bite.

As Yui was enjoying the melon bread, she saw Ike sitting down the grass near the river. Yui stood up and approached him.

 _ARATONASHI's POV_

I was sitting on thee grass near the river and enjoying the view around. It's been a long time since I got back here, there's a lot of changes too. Since the time of my Flame Haze journey began, I have missed a lot in this city like my family union, schooling and childhood fun.

"Here." a voice said as I saw a paper bag beside my shoulder.

I looked behind and saw Agami's bestfriend. She was smiling as she was handing a paper bag with something in it.

"Oh it's you." I said and accepted the paper bag.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat down.

"Well..." I said with a slight pause. "Do you know the feeling of missing something?"

"Hmmm.." she was thinking. "I think so, I experience it sometimes."

"Well, that's what i'm feeling right now." I said as I look up the skies. "It's been a long time since I've traveled away from my home. A lot of memories were unforgettable."

 ***FLASHBACK- YEARS AGO IN MISAKI CITY***

 _NORMAL POV_

"Mama! Papa! Hurry up!" little Aratonashi said as he was running up the hill.

"Just wait for a moment Arato." Kazumi said while she's guiding his tired husband up. "You could go ahead."

"Okay!" he replied and continued running up.

"Hayato, are you really okay?" Kazumi asked in worry. "We could rest here if you want."

"N-No, I'm fine." Hayato replied while breathing heavily and looked at Aratonashi. "Our child is really hyperactive, not like me before."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kazumi encouraged him. "You may not be hyperactive, but you're smart."

"I think so." Hayato said and laughed a little.

After a few minutes of walking, they've arrived at the top of the hill. Hayato lay down in fatigue and Kazumi walked towards Aratonashi and carries him.

"Mama! Look look!" Aratonashi excitingly said as he pointed out the hill full of flowers.

"It's beautiful Arato." Kazumi said and Aratonashi nodded. "We should come here more often."

Aratonashi nodded happily and Kazumi put him down. "Let's go back to you Dad." Kazumi said and they all went back.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Ike? Are you okay?" Yui asked as she noticed Aratonashi spacing out.

Aratonashi snapped out off his daydream. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about my family." Aratonashi said.

"Isn't your family in this city?" Yui asked.

"Y-Yeah." Aratonashi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you pay them a visit?" Yui suggested.

"Nah, my dad is at work overseas and my mom might be busy at home." Aratonashi said. "I don't want to bother her."

"It's not a bother to a Mother if her son comes home." Yui said encouraging him. "It's more of a gift."

"Well yeah, but I don't think I have the courage to go back home." Aratonashi said.

"Then I'll be going with you." Yui said. "I'll bring Jeimuzu and Minami."

"Huh? You'll bring Sakai?" Aratonashi said and smiled hopelessly. "It's not surprising that he wouldn't agree."

"Don't worry, i'll take care of it." Yui said with a confident smile.

"O-Okay... If you say so..." Aratonashi replied without confidence.

"We'll see you later then?" Yui said. "I've got some errands to attend to."

"Okay, see you." Aratonashi said and they departed ways.

 ***HOURS LATER***

Yui and Aratonashi were walking along the road heading towards Ike Residence along with Jeimuzu and Minami.

"So... Why am I here along with you?" Jeimuzu asked.

"I told you earlier, we're going to Ike's house." Yui answered.

"He's not a kid anymore." Jeimuzu said. "He can just go by himself."

"Just be quiet and follow." Yui said stopping him from complaining.

He sighed. "I shouldn't have come with you if you didn't kept on bugging me." Jeimuzu complained.

"Oh come on Sakai, just cheer up." Minami tried to encourage him. "Yui just want a SWEET time with you."

Yui's face suddenly became red. "MINAMI!" Yui exclaimed in embarassment and Minami laughed.

"We're here." Aratonashi said as they were in front of Ike Residence.

Aratonashi's house was really normal in looks but the height and wideness has a pretty huge difference in every other normal Japanese home. This one was pretty large and wide. Aratonashi opened the fence gate and they headed towards the front door.

"Alright, here goes." Aratonashi said and pushed the doorbell with hesitation.

The doorbell rang and Aratonashi looked down not allowing himself to look in front. The door opened and a woman's voice called his name.

"Arato?!" an adult voice surprisingly called.

Aratonashi looked in front and saw her mother Kazumi (Yoshida) Ike. Kazumi gave him a very big hug that a worried mother could ever give.

"I'm so happy you came home!" Kazumi said with tears of joy.

"Me too mom." Aratonashi said while hugging back. "I'm also happy that I came back home."

 ***A FEW MOMENTS LATER AT THE DINING TABLE***

"I'm so happy you brought visitors today Arato." Kazumi said as they having their conversation at the table.

"Yeah." Aratonashi replied. "I thought that you'd be lonely here since Dad is working overseas."

"You don't have to worry about it." Kazumi said with a smile. "Even if your dad is away, I'm still enjoying at the kitchen."

"I see." Aratonashi said and Kazumi nodded.

She looked at Minami. "It looks like you have such wonderful friends Arato." Kazumi complimented.

"Nice to meet you madame, I'm Minami Agami." Minami introduced.

"I can see that you have a Motherly Figure in you." Kazumi said to Minami.

"E-Eh?" Minami looked down and blushed in embarassment. "Y-You really think so?"

Kazumi nodded. "I can feel also that you're the one who's taking good care of my son here." Kazumi said. "I wanna request that you keep taking care of him even if he is quite troublesome."

"Oi mom!" Aratonashi reacted.

"Just kidding dear." Kazumi said with a smile and Aratonashi sighed.

Minami giggled. "Don't worry, you can count on me." Minami confidently said with a thumbs up.

She nodded and looked at Yui next. "You sure know how to pick cute girls as your friend Arato." Kazumi teased Aratonashi.

"Please don't be like that." Aratonashi sighed again.

"I'm Yui Mikoto, nice to meet you." Yui introduced and Kazumi bowed returning the greeting.

She looked at Jeimuzu next who seems to be lacking of interest. He was sitting like he doesn't care about the situation happening right now.

"May I know your name?" Kazumi asked Jeimuzu.

"Me?" Jeimuzu asked. "I'm Jeimuzu Sakai." Jeimuzu introduced and Kazumi gasped.

"S-Sakai?! Your last name is Sakai?!" Kazumi asked in shock.

"Y-Yeah... What about it?" Jeimuzu asked also shocked in her reaction.

"What's the name of your Mother and Father?" Kazumi still continued to asked.

"Yuji Sakai and S-Shana." Jeimuzu replied still shocked.

Kazumi gasped in disbelief. She stood up on her sit and walked towards Jeimuzu. She hold his shoulder and closed examined his face.

"Are you really Sakai-kun and Shana-chan's son?" Kazumi asked.

"Y-Yeah." Jeimuzu replied.

"Are they with you?" Kazumi asked. "Can I see them?"

"I'm sorry, but they're not here." Jeimuzu replied.

"I see." Kazumi said with quite a sad face.

"Mom, how do you know his family?" Aratonashi asked. The three of them weres also shocked on Kazumi's reaction.

Kazumi let go of Jeimuzu and picked up a framed photo. It was their old class picture from High School. There was quite a large space in the middle of the picture. All of them looked at the photo.

"Arato, you wondered before why the middle part of this photo is quite spacious?" Kazumi recalled it to Aratonashi and he nodded. "It is because there were two missing people here." Kazumi said and looked at Jeimuzu. "It is your Mom and Dad."

 ***FLASHBACK: YEARS AGO IN MISAKI MUNICIPAL HIGH SCHOOL***

"Come on everyone, arrange to your places for our class picture." Ogata hollered to the whole class.

Everyone gathered around near the Teacher's Desk. Ogata managed to arrange them so they could be seen in the photo.

"Oobayashi, move a little more to the right." Ogata ordered and he also moved. "Sakai, move closer to Yukari." Ogata ordered and Yuji moved closer to Shana. "More closer." she ordered again and Yuji moved also. "More closer." Ogata ordered again.

"Are you just doing this just to tease us?" Yuji asked and Ogata laughed while scratching her head.

"Sorry, I just have to do it." Ogata said while sticking her tongue out.

"Hurry up Oga-chan. It's too tiring to stand up for a long time." Eita complained.

"You're such a lazy ass Tanaka." Ogata mocked Eita. "I'm setting up the timer." Ogata said while turned on the camera timer and quickly ran towards her place.

"This is gonna be a commemorative photo for our class, be sure to properly pose to the camera." the adviser said and they all agreed.

"Alright everyone! Cheeze!" Ogata said and the camera flashed.

 ***BACK TO THE REAL WORLD***

Kazumi wiped the frame picture with her thumb and kept smiling. She looked at Jeimuzu.

"Back then, your mom and dad are mostly being teased as the Highschool sweethearts before." Kazumi continued to storytell the past and they listened well. "I was jealous before, I liked Sakai-kun before but he had his eyes on Shana-chan. I don't want to lose, I can't accept the fact that i'm sinking in defeat. But then, I saw how they team up together and I realized how deep their bond is. A bond that are meant to be for the future and cannot be broken forever." Kazumi said.

Jeimuzu looked at Kazumi, he was paying attention to her story. As if he looked amazed on the story.

 ***A FEW HOURS LATER***

It was 6pm already, Yui and the others are already outside preparing to go home. After that, they had their last conversation on the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Kazumi asked.

"We would liked to Mrs. Ike but it's getting dark, our parents might get worried." Yui said.

"Well... You might be right." Kazumi said with a slight sad tone.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ike, the next time we meet again we would want to try your cooking." Minami said in a positive tone.

Kazumi stared in shock and smiled. "I'll remember that promise." Kazumi said happily.

"Then, we'll be going now." Minami said with a bow.

Kazumi nodded. "Be safe all of you." Kazumi said and waved.

Kazumi was still looking at them while walking away. A few moments, she entered back the house and passed by her son's room. She can hear him talking with his contractor Magmus. After that, she walked upstairs and headed to the balcony. She looked up in the sky and hold her cross GIRALDA.

"Shana-chan, Sakai-kun, I've been wishing to see you again." Kazumi said while looking up. "I think that wish is close on coming true." Kazumi thought in herself with a smile. "Someday, we will reunite again... Our friendship." Kazumi looked down while closing her eyes with a smile.

 **A/N** : _End of Chapter 11. Feel free to leave a review and gkve your thoughts about this Chapter. It's been a long long time since my last update (1 year ago to be exact). I apologize for it, my college life has been so busy that I can never give time to make the story. But I'll still continue until the last. I also want to apologize for this Chapter is a bit rushed, I really wanna update this ASAP so I could continue my other stories and write another Chapter for this story. Again, I apologize for your confusions in this rushed Chapter._

 _I also wanna make a short crossover for the next new chapters. My crossover choices are "Date a Live or Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance crossover". PM me for your choice of crossover or just give a review about it._


End file.
